Red Moon: A Snow White Tale
by Animesaki
Summary: The red moon light glows upon Winter's fall; the spell you cast now makes its call. Consume the heart of one fair and pure, your immortality to assure lest your soul become undone by Exodia the Forbidden One. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, Stepshipping, OC's featured in later chapters.
1. The Prince, Queen, & Fairest of them All

**Hello, my name's Saki. I'll be your author this evening.**

**Mokuba: Forgive her. Ever since she started watching ****Animaniacs**** again, she's been talking like Yakko.**

**Hey! He's an awesome character!**

**Seto: Don't you have a story to write young lady?**

***defeated* Yes… I only own the plot. If I owned ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** fangirls the world over would die happy and Yami woulda never left… *runs off crying* WHY?!**

**Yuugi: *sigh* I got it. *runs after me***

**Yami: That leaves me to explain what her fangirl mind is up to. A few months back she saw ****The Brothers Grimm**** and wanted to see ****Snow White & the Huntsman**** at the same time thus bringing this idea to mind. But there will be her own thoughts mostly with tidbits of what she's seen of both movies.**

* * *

_The red moon light glows upon Winter's fall; the spell you cast now makes its call. Consume the heart of one fair and pure, your immortality to assure lest your soul become undone by Exodia the Forbidden One._

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

**Red Moon**

Rose red eyes slowly blinked open as the winter sun caressed the light caramel face they were set in. Turning onto his back the owner of the face and eyes ran a hand through his tri-colored hair, brilliant tresses of black edged with the same crimson shade of his eyes, and blonde bangs, three of which shot up like the rest of his hair similar to that of lightning bolts. He shivered as the cold air brushed his naked chest and he quickly got out of bed and went to get a hot bath.

"Maybe I should listen to Seto, and sleep in more than just pants at night during winter." He mused.

He found that a bath had been drawn for him, steam was rising from the water so it wasn't prepared long before he woke. The benefits of being the Crown Prince of Belldayne…

Yami Atemu of the House Sennen was the only child of the King Aknamkanon of the kingdom of Belldayne. His kingdom was known for its vast knowledge of music, along with its abundance of rare gems and precious metals. But like most princes his age with a strong will, he really wished he weren't born to privilege.

He finished his bath and went back into his room to dress. Normally his servants would lay an outfit out for him, but they always chose what they thought would be best suited for him. From his wardrobe he chose a pair of leather pants from a hanger and laid them across the back of a nearby chair then pulled out a pair of boxers from a drawer and pulled them on under the towel around his waist. Pulling the towel off he picked up his pants again and put them on, before closing them he pulled on a pair of knee-high boots. Boots on and pants closed he put on a cotton tank-top and a black Mandarin collar coat with red embroider trimming; he went to a table with a box full of jewelry. He put on a pair of gold thin cylinder earrings, a gold ring with a ruby set between two amber stones, and a silver chain with another ring on it.

This ring was silver with a decoration that looked like a closed rose bloom the size of a diamond. It used to belong to Yami's mother before she died back when he was thirteen, given to her by his father when they got engaged. She told him the ring was enchanted; when Yami found one he could love with his heart and soul the bloom would open to reveal what was within.

With a sigh the prince left the room and started down the hall to go to the dining room for breakfast; he made his way down from the bed chamber floor down to the temple floor.

Another thing Belldayne was known for was its devotion to the gods said to have blessed their kingdom. They also believed that when members of their family passed, they joined the gods and became their messengers to relay prayers.

The sound of rushing footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see a boy, about sixteen, running down the hall.

Just before the boy could run past him Yami snagged him by the arm, "Whoa! Slow down Mokuba."

The boy he stopped, Mokuba, was his younger cousin by six years. He had long black hair and blue-violet eyes; he wore light blue pants, white shin-high boots with a half-inch heal, and a white pull-over robe cinched just under his chest by a light blue sash. The robe billowed like a dress from the cinch-line falling to his knees in the front and midway down his shins in the back, the sleeves were bell style and fell to his wrists with a second set of sleeves that hugged like second skin and went to the palm of his hand covering the back up to his fingers at a triangle cut.

Around his neck was a locket the size and shape of a playing card. It was white gold with a dragon engraved into it, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes was one of the gods of the kingdom, and Mokuba's family, being of royal and priest blood, had the power to summon it if need be. In fact Mokuba was a priest-in-training.

"What are you running for?" Yami asked him.

"Noah came last night and I barely found out!" his cousin answered sounding scandalized.

The prince shook his head, "Is that all?"

Mokuba pouted, "Yami!"

"I'm teasing Mokie. But before you go any further you need to be properly dressed." Yami said.

Looking over himself the teen could find nothing wrong with what he was wearing. Yami took it upon himself to fix the flaw; stepping behind his little cousin he gathered the black hair into one hand and moved it to the side so he could get to the hood that was hidden. Pulling the hood up he brought Mokuba's hair through a hole at the base where the hood met the robe; he pulled the hood over the teen's head and received a sheepish look from him.

"Right. Priests must wear their hoods when in the public eyes unless in the company of family." Mokuba recited. **(1)**

Yami nodded and they started down the hall again.

"I assume Seto's praying in the High Temple again if you came running out without your hood on. He usually makes sure of that."

Mokuba nodded, "He said he's determined to solve both yours and Uncle's problems."

The prince rolled his eyes, "Not that I'm not grateful for his efforts, but my father won't be satisfied if Seto does find a solution."

They made their way through the palace until they reached the dining hall, the doors being open so they could just walk in.

At the table two people sat; one was a man with graying black hair, wine-red eyes, and a stern face. Resting on his head was a gold crown; the center dipped to the middle of the man's forehead and looked like a hawk's beak, on the sides what looked like dragon's wings were turned up. The crown was made in the likeness of the Winged Dragon of Ra, another of the gods and one of the three said to have created the world at the bidding of the God of gods. It was clear that the man wearing the crown was the king; he wore black pants, knee-high boots, a red coat with silver buttons and trimming, and a purple cape.

The other was a boy around Mokuba's age; he had aqua hair, eyes the same color as Mokuba's, and he wore white pants, dark brown knee-high books, an orchid shirt, and a white coat. This boy was Noah, Prince Noah Arcadia of the House Shinato **(2)**; his kingdom excelled in the genealogy of all the noble and royal families of all the kingdoms from the first member up to the present, and which gods they worshipped.

House Shinato had also been a good friend to the House Sennen for generation upon generation, and they wanted to make a permanent alliance with each other through marriage. The only problem was both kings had only one child and they were sons. But Mokuba and Noah had been childhood friends, and two years ago had admitted to being in love with each other. They were the solution to the problem the two kingdoms faced.

"Noah!" Mokuba called happily.

The visiting prince stood from his seat and calmly made his way toward his fiancé, but anyone could see he was barely containing his excitement.

Yami made his way over to the table while his cousin shared a moment with the other prince "You know Mokuba's going to give you the silent treatment." He told his father.

"Noah arrived when he was sleeping, he can't complain about it." The king responded.

In another part of the palace on the second floor where the walls are made of marble with the likeness of many gods carved into them, a pair of large silver doors with the impression of a serpent-like dragon stood. The dragon is set into both doors, its head was level with that of any who entered and seemed to stare into one's very soul with its eyes. It had two mouths, and the large teeth at the back of the bigger mouth made the handles.

Within the room the walls were marble, four pillars on either side of a walk way led to the altar that was made of white wood from a tree of unknown origin, and white candles set in ivory candle holders.

In front of the altar a man was kneeling. He wore white boots, a white robe that was more like a coat held closed with blue buttons leading from his collar to his waist, and blue pants. Despite the hood it could be seen he had sharp features; blue eyes, brown hair, and around his neck a silver locket the size and shape of a playing card with the engraving of the Blues Eyes White Dragon. This was Seto Kaiba of the House Sennen, nephew to the king, and the kingdom's High Priest.

He put his hands together in front of him and bowed his head, "In the light of the Gods I am but a servant of their will. By their glory." Seto put his hands on the floor and bowed forward until his forehead touched the ground, "I beseech thee, Blue Eyes White Dragon, guardian of the name Kaiba of the House Sennen. Please show me, who is meant to be at the Prince's side and help carry on the kingdom? Who in this world can make my cousin happy?"

Seto returned to the position he took when he began to pray, his eyes closed as he waited for an answer to be given to him. Then his mind was assaulted; he saw images of a boy with eyes that rivaled the purest amethyst gems, cherry blossom skin, and hair similar to his cousin's minus the extra blonde streaks, and edged with violet instead of crimson. He was surrounded by many flowers and sat by a waterfall holding a red rose, he looked lonely.

Opening his eyes the priest smiled and bowed again, his forehead touching the floor, "By your will." And he stood to leave the High Temple.

Throughout the time Seto prayed, Yami was becoming frustrated with his father. Given he loved the man and respected him a great deal, but he wished Aknamkanon would stick to reigning over the kingdom rather than Yami's life.

"Yami, all I am saying is it's high time you settled down. You're twenty-two years old now." The king said.

"Seto's twenty-four and he's still single. Why aren't you on his case?" Yami retorted.

"Your cousin's a priest, not a prince. He isn't expected to carry on a kingdom."

Sighing in irritation Yami looked away from his father, "You don't get it."

Taken aback by his son's response Aknamkanon stood from his seat to stand in front of the prince, "And what don't I get?"

Yami held up the ring hanging around his neck, "I want what you and Mom had when you married, what Mokuba and Noah are experiencing."

They both looked to where the teens stood at the other side of the room from them, either ignoring their argument or too lost in each other's company to notice. The king looked back at his son and saw the look of admiration and envy in his eyes.

"You pressuring me like this won't allow me that chance. Mother gave me this ring for a reason and I intend to use it as such." Yami said.

Aknamkanon sighed at the mention of his late wife; he cherished the time he had with her deeply, and he knew Yami promised that he would only give her ring to who was meant to wear it. But he knew the heart breaking reality of life was…

"Not everyone is as blessed, my son."

"Well I want to try." Yami said firmly.

At that moment Seto came into the dining hall, "Uncle, Yami. I know how to solve both your problems."

"How big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I prayed to the gods in the High Temple and they've sent me a vision of who the prince is meant to have at his side." The priest answered.

Yami visibly brightened and thanked the gods his older cousin was High Priest.

"And who is this mystery person?" the king inquired.

Seto shook his head, "I don't have a name to go by, only a face. From what I could tell from my vision Yami may need to travel to Edenveil-"

"No! Yami will not travel anywhere out of this kingdom!" Aknamkanon snapped.

The prince grew angry, "Why do you wish to deny me this chance?!"

His father turned "Don't raise your voice to me." He warned.

"I have a right to know, why can I not go and seek them out if the gods themselves said they are meant for me?"

"I'll not risk it. There are too many who would love to see you dead, and you are not ready to brave this cruel world."

Angered and insulted Yami stood from where he sat and made to leave, "You wish for me to grow up and act my age, yet you treat me as if I am nothing more than a helpless child."

He was out of the room before anyone could say anything. He went to the palace gardens and sat on a stone bench, resting his elbows on his knees and joining his hands to rest his forehead on them.

"Why does he insist on controlling my life Mother? I ask for one freedom of my pre-set life and he denies me it! Why?" he spoke to himself.

He looked at the rose bush that bore purple roses and reached to pick one. He loved roses just as his mother had, and for some reason favored the purple ones more than others.

"Uh-oh, your old man pissed you off again."

Yami came out of his thoughts and turned to see two men. The one who had spoken had long white hair that had a wild quality to it, narrow red-brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark tan colored long sleeve shirt, navy blue pants, a blood red sleeveless coat that went to the back of his shins with a purple sash around his waist, and knee high-brown boots. Next to him was a man with darkly tanned skin, lavender eyes, and wild blonde hair. He wore a white short sleeved collared shirt that exposed a small bit of his chest, purple pants and a matching sleeveless coat that split in the back once it past the waist line, and elbow length black gloves and shin high black boots.

They were Bakura and Marik, two of the very few people who treated Yami like a person rather than a prince. Bakura, the albino, was a thief who was caught trying to steal the king's crown ten years ago; Yami lied and said that they were friends playing a game. Bakura played along and claimed to have forgotten the rules; he went free, but found himself sticking by Yami ever since. Marik, the tanned blonde, was found by Bakura and Yami in the palace. He's Bakura best friend and more than skilled in Dark Magik making him a Wytch. **(3)**

"Seto said the gods sent him a vision of my soul mate, but my father won't let me leave to find them." Yami told them.

"Well that's just wrong." Marik commented.

"I didn't say it wasn't."

Bakura sat next to Yami, "Listen, you helped me so now I'm gonna help you."

"Don't make me laugh, Thief." Seto said coming towards them "Just how do you plan to help him?"

"By sneaking him out, tonight." Bakura said haughtily.

Yami and Seto looked at the albino dumbstruck.

"Hey if you're leaving this fancy prison, take me with you." Marik said.

The thief looked at his friend as if he had grown extra body parts, "Of course you moron!"

Seto sighed, "Okay, okay. Since Yami will be useless without me, as well as you two psychos would be, I'll go with you too."

"Will you Seto?" Yami asked.

The priest smirked, "What? You think you're the only one who feels caged? Besides, I'm the only one out of all of us who knows what they look like."

That was a good point.

"What about Mokuba?" Marik asked.

"He'll be fine. Noah's here, so I know he'll be looked after. Besides, I think it's time I trust him with the responsibilities of the High Temple as a final trial of his priest training." The brunette supplied.

Bakura rubbed his hands together, "Well then, we're outta here tonight."

Late that night, in a dead sleep, Mokuba's mind was assaulted with different images; some were disturbing and left his heart pounding as he shot awake. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a blanket to act as a hood before running out of his room to the one next to his. He went inside finding no one, the wardrobe had clothes missing. The sound of a neighing horse drew his attention to the window and he saw four people leading four horses to the palace gate. Knowing who they were the young priest ran down to catch them before they left.

'_I have to tell Seto what I saw in my dreams!'_

"These idiots don't know how to stay quiet!" Bakura hissed.

Seto rolled his eyes, "It was your idea we sneak out now instead of coming up with an excuse to leave when it would be less suspicious."

Yami looked at them and rolled his eyes, "Will you two shut up before we're caught!"

Marik cleared his throat, "Guys, too late."

The other three looked to see what Marik was talking about and saw Mokuba standing there out of breath.

"What are you doing out here?" Yami asked.

"Are you… Are you all… leaving?" the teen gasped out.

Bakura immediately pushed Seto forward, "Ask him! It's his fault!"

Yami, Marik, and Seto looked at him with expressions that said, _'Oh my Ra, are you serious?!'_

"Listen Mokie," Seto started going to his brother "We are leaving, but it's for Yami's sake. I promise though, we'll be back before you know it."

"How long will it be until you come home?" the younger asked.

The priest shook his head, "I can't say. But we'll try not t be too long; I still need to give you away after all." He gave his brother a rare smile.

Mokuba shook his head, "Take all the time you need. Blue Eyes White Dragon sent me a vision in my dreams; just finding Yami's intended to be won't be easy. There will be many obstacles in your path that will only become harder to overcome. Trust the power of the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos. I won't marry until you come home."

"Thanks Mokuba." Yami said coming over to pat his little cousin's head.

"Guys, we gotta go." Marik said urgently when he saw the sentries on the palace wall making their rounds.

Seto hugged his little brother before he followed the others to the gate and out.

"Lord Mokuba! What are you doing out here so late?" one of the sentries on the palace wall asked seeing the boy but not the others.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out for a walk. I'm going back to bed now." The young priest said before going back inside.

He decided he would sleep in Seto's room just to feel close to his brother, but didn't fall into sleep's embrace so easily. The vision he had weighted heavily on his mind and heart, and he felt uneasy despite the assurance of a powerful ally to come.

Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura waited until they were outside the village before mounting their horses and riding off.

"Hey, what do you think Mini-Priest was talking about when he told us about those magicians?" Bakura asked.

"Who knows?" Marik answered.

"First things first, let's get to Edenveil." Seto asked.

**Red Moon**

This land was once green, flourishing and beautiful. About a century ago though, a battle took place that devastated the forests and meadows. Now the soil is nothing but ash, no grass grows, only dried out and brittle skeletons of trees and bushes stood. Lakes and rivers were dried and cracked, no birds sing, no animals frolic; the place was desolate and the sky was forever clouded but no rain, sleet, snow, or hail came down. The only thing out of place was a tower rising high from the ground, and in its window stood a woman. She had brown hair to her shoulders and hard blue eyes filled with fires of hatred for the world; she wore a satin red floor length dress with a silk outer layer that was black. The red sleeves billowed around her arms and were off-shoulder, and was held by a silver clasp that also held a black silk cape. On her head was a silver three point crown with a ruby in the center. **(4)**

It was her permanent presence that kept this land dead.

"I'm tired of this imprisonment! One hundred years I've been sealed…Witch of the Black Forest!"

Directly across from the tower window was a silver gilded mirror with shell and scrolled floral decorative and the floret insets held a clear glass border. In the glass appeared a woman with violet hair with a brown feather in it; she wore a black dress with a metallic shoulder line, a yellowed eye with a cobalt iris in the center of her chest, and in the center of her forehead was an eye that was completely green except for the pupil. She opened her eyes revealing orbs black as night.

"My Queen, what do you wish of me?"

The queen turned from the window and stalked towards the mirror, "I've had enough of this. Now tell me, how can I escape?" she demanded.

"Same as always, you must marry. However chances of that happening are slim to nonexistent." The Witch said.

Turning her nose up to the air the queen began to rant, "If I wasn't stuck up here I would already be on a worthy man's arm. But that damn war, and that Chosen!" She let out a scream that echoed from the tower and across the barren land.

She took a breath then a smile appeared on her face as a thought occurred to her, "But I have my victories. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"

Witch of the Black forest mentally sighed. Over the years the queen has been imprisoned in the tower she became unbearably vainer than she was before her imprisonment. That's what happens though, when there's only yourself and a possessed mirror for a century.

"It's that time again, your Majesty. The red moon will come with the Winter Solstice, and you know what that means."

"Who is fairer than me this time?" the queen growled out.

"A boy with skin like a newly bloomed cherry blossom. Hair of sunshine, ebony, and violets. Eyes that rival amethyst."

The queen's eye twitched, "Boy? Did you say _boy_? How can a boy be fairer than me?!"

The Witch resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Never mind that. If you want to preserve yourself you must have his heart harvested to be consumed on the night of the red moon."

As much as the queen hated to admit it, there was truth in those words, "Call Pegasus and Mako."

**Red Moon**

Edenveil was a kingdom that lived up to its name; it was indeed an Eden. There were flowers, beautiful and exotic flowers from all over the world growing everywhere and intricately designed fountains filled with many kinds of water lilies and coy fish. The surrounding forests of the kingdom were cherry blossom trees, fruit trees, wisteria trees, etc, ferns and rose bushes lined the path with flower beds, and lakes abundant with ducks, geese, and swans. In a forest south of the palace, as its main gate faced east, four boys were gathered around a small waterfall pool, making bouquets out of poppies and violets. Well, three of the four were.

One of them was about eighteen years old; he had white hair, doe-like chocolate brown eyes, and wore the attire of a Wiccan. A white sleeveless dress-like robe that went to his knees, white pants, white elbow-high fingerless gloves, a white shawl-scarf on his shoulders, silver earrings that looked like wind chimes, a silver braided belt around his waist, and silver sandals. **(5)** Another was around nineteen, had blonde hair that clashed with his tan skin, lavender eyes, and wore Ranger garb. A charcoal gray one piece outfit, a half-wrap around the back of his waist fell to his ankles, a black hooded cape, bracers on his forearms and shins, two daggers hung on his belt, and a bow and quiver of arrows hung on his shoulder.

Another blonde with honey-brown eyes stood against a tree watching the other three. He was around twenty years, he wore a dark blue long sleeve top with black gauntlets on his forearms, from his waist hung a four- plated armor piece with a khaki half-wrap under it to keep the armor from irritating him, along with his pants, boots with shin bracers, and a sword on his hip. **(6)** The last one was about eighteen; he had cherry blossom skin, blonde bangs framing his face and black gravity defying hair edged in violet, and amethyst eyes. He wore a dress-like tunic, white sleeves and collar, a violet bodice that hugged his torso until the waist where it flared to his knees, black leggings and boots. On his head was a silver circlet with a ruby and amethyst patterned rose in the center.

"Yuugi, Ryou, Malik. We should head back before it gets too dark." The blonde who was watching them said.

"Almost done Jou. Give us just two minutes." The ranger said.

The boy with the circlet looked at a bush with red roses. He reached out and picked one off ignoring the thorns that pricked the skin of his fingers and drew blood.

"Yuugi, again?" the Wiccan asked in an exasperated tone.

He took Yuugi's bleeding hand and set the rose aside to heal the pricks, "You've been letting this happen for a month now. What's going on?"

"I told you Ryou, that dream I had. I keep seeing someone who looks like me with eyes as red as our kingdom's roses."

"Yuugi hurt himself again?" the ranger asked.

"Over that dream." Ryou answered.

"Maybe Gyakutenno Megami is trying to tell you something."

Jou snorted, "Malik really, what could the goddess want to tell Yuugi by letting him prick his fingers?"

"How about the foretelling of his death?"

The group looked to see two male strangers smirking at them. One had long silver hair, some covering half his face leaving only his right amber eye to stare at them. He wore a bright red floor-length robe with a black belt around his waist and white boots. The other had a tan; his hair was wild and spiky while more of it was in a ponytail, and dark eyes. He was dressed like Malik, only his outfit was in blues and didn't have the wrap, and he carried a harpoon instead of a bow and arrows.

"Prince Yuugi Mutou of Edenveil, you have been summoned by Queen Téa to be part of the Red Moon Ritual." The ranger said.

Jou and Malik moved to stand in front of Yuugi and Ryou; Jou drew his sword, and Maik set and drew his bow.

"Touch him, I dare you!" Jou hissed.

The silverette man smirked, "Mako, there's a nice area of water there."

Mako, the ranger, smirked as he picked up on his companion's drift. He held out his hand and the air around him changed, "I summon you, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

In the pool of the waterfall appeared a creature with purple armor hiding light blue skin. I had a spear in its hands.

"Yuugi, Ryou! Watch your backs!" Malik warned as the creature appeared behind his friends.

"Um, you think Kuriboh can handle that thing?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi put his hands together as if to pray, "I hope so…"

The air around the prince shifted and a ball of brown fur with big purple eyes, and green clawed hands and feet appeared.

Mako burst out laughing.

"I get so tired of that reaction."

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to show 'em we don't play." Jou said.

He held a hand over his head, the air shifted, and a fierce black dragon appeared I the air. It gave a roar so powerful the ground shook and sent those who weren't ready to their knees.

"Pegasus what is that?" Mako demanded.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon? How could a powerful god be summoned by someone like you?!" the silverette roared at the blonde who summoned the dragon.

"That's what I'd like to know." A new voice said.

They looked to see four more strangers, all men. Two were dressed as a thief and a Wytch, and looked like Ryou and Malik but more mature… And insane. Another was dressed as a priest; he had brown hair easily seen under his hood, and blue eyes; looking at him made them feel as if the temperature dropped around them. The last one really held Yuugi's attention not because he looked like him, but because of his eyes. They were red like the roses he pricked his fingers on, like the eyes he saw in his dreams.

* * *

**The first chapter of my first ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** story, done!**

**Malik: You changed some stuff from your original write- up.**

**It called for it. Now the explanations!**

**1: Mokuba's recital was a little thing about being the face and voice of the gods in a literal sense.  
2: The name is a reference pun to the Virtual World Arc.  
3: Dark Magik- A branch of magical practice. Wytch- A male skilled in the art of Dark Magik.  
4: My kid sister came up with the design for Téa. I think she did pretty well, your thoughts?  
5: Ryou's outfit is based on Konzen's outfit from ****Saiyuki****.  
6: I crossed Jou's outfit between Warrior of Light's outfit from Dissidia: Final Fantasy and the Final Fantasy III Warrior attire.**

**So um, what do you guys think? Am I vague on some things, or should I change some aspects? Please tell me in a review.**

**Bakura: This is Saki's first ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** fanfic, so cut her some slack. And don't expect updates too often; she handwrites these chapters out first instead of making them up as she types. Her laptop's fried and it's hard to grab the family computer in her house.**


	2. Queen Téa and the Red Moon Ritual

**Wow! I like the turn out I got in terms of reviews for this story! That's never happened to me with the first chapter on any of my stories!**

**Ryou: Eight reviews here on , and two on DeviantArt. Three if you wanna include the quick praise.**

**I do actually. So I got eleven pieces of feedback total!**

**Seto: Saki, question. I've looked over your plans and I've noticed that the Ukes of this story are in dress-like attire. Why?**

**This coming from the guy who technically put his little brother in a dress?**

**Seto: *scoffs* How and when?**

**Jou: The three-part "Legendary Heroes" Arc after Duelist Kingdom.**

**Who was Princess Adina based on?**

**Seto: …**

**I rest my case, and I don't own ****Yu-Gi-Oh!****, ****The Brothers Grimm****, or ****Snow White and the Huntsman****. And to save us all a breath, Witch of the Black Forest will also be known as Witch.**

* * *

_Special thanks go out to iNsAnE nO bAka, Ms. Uzumaki, Seth the Inu, Random Man (guest), Wereteen25, death angle shadw kat, Richi the Demon, and Magi Magi Magician Gal for reviewing via , and to Wordsorcereress, Serina67, and s2Teennovelist for commenting via DevianArt._

_I'm glad you all like the story, and your support is much appreciated. I hope you will continue to follow this with the future chapters, and I also hope you will show your support in my future stories as well._

* * *

Seto knew it the second he saw him. The cherry blossom skin, the hair like his cousin's but no extra blonde and with violet edging, and those amethyst eyes. The priest knew this was who the gods meant for his cousin to be happy with.

"Who are you?!" Pegasus hissed.

Bakura smirked, "For now, just passerbies. But we _can_ become your worst nightmares too."

The air suddenly shifted greatly; everyone felt it.

"Okay, is that you Yami?" Marik asked.

"Don't look at me." Yami answered.

Seto felt a pull at his heart when the air shifted and he knew it meant one thing, Blue Eyes White Dragon was reacting to something. He doubled over and his energy was sapped as another dragon appeared in the sky, a white one with blue eyes and a roar just as powerful as Red Eyes'.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon." Jou breathed out.

"Mako, recall your warrior. We're retreating for now." Pegasus said.

The ranger looked at him in disbelief, "But what about the prince? Queen Téa-!"

"We aren't properly prepared to face them and we wouldn't get far. Now let's go!"

Huffing Mako reluctantly recalled his warrior. Pegasus muttered under his breath and the wind picked up around the two of them then they vanished.

"Cowards! Running like dogs with their tails between their legs because of a dragon." Malik scoffed.

Yami knelt by Seto, "You okay Seto?"

"I'm completely drained. I can't believe Blue Eyes came from me." His cousin said tiredly.

"Just recall him, your energy will return." Bakura said in a bored tone.

Scowling at the thief Seto did as he was instructed and his energy returned, just a bit, "Lying psycho."

The four Edenveilans came over to them and Ryou knelt in front of the priest.

"You've never summoned before?" he asked.

Seto shook his head, "Blue Eyes has always been guardian to my family, but it's never been invoked by anyone."

Ryou clasped his hands together and an old man with green hair and eyes, wearing blue and red robes appeared. Instantly Seto felt replenished as his energy was restored, along with Jou and Yuugi's when their monsters were recalled then Ryou recalled his summon.

"Dian Keto? You're a Wiccan?" Marik asked.

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Yami. This is my cousin Seto, and our friends Bakura and Marik." Yami answered.

"Then we owe you great thanks for stepping in when you did." Yuugi said with a slight bow.

"Oh no! No we don't! I had everything under control before they showed up!" Jou snapped.

Seto smirked, "Your bark sounds worse than your bite, Mutt."

"Mutt?! Listen you!"

"Jou!" Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik snapped.

The blonde kept his mouth shut, but he still glared while the priest smirked back at him. Until Yami elbowed him in the side.

"So um, should we get back to the palace?" Malik suggested.

Yuugi nodded and looked at the Belldaynians, "Come back with us, please. You'll get some good food and a decent rest."

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Hey, just who are you guys anyway?" Marik asked as they began walking.

"Oh! Well I'm Ryou, this is my brother Malik, Jou, Yuugi."

Bakura blinked as he looked between his and Marik's look-alikes, "You two are brothers?"

"We adopted each other." Malik explained and the albino nodded in understanding.

"Yuugi, am I right in assuming you're Edenveil's prince?" Seto asked once his curiosity about Yuugi's circlet got the better of him.

Yuugi smiled, "Yes. I am Prince Yuugi Mutou of the House Hikari of Edenveil."

The priest was impressed; his vision didn't indicate anything about him being a prince. He kept his stoic mask though, Marik and Bakura would tease him to no end otherwise.

Yami was entranced by Yuugi. He was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen; his cherry blossom skin was fair and flawless, and his eyes rivaled the most genuine amethyst that showed a gentle soul. Deep in his heart he felt as if this boy was destined to be at his side.

The palace was gorgeous! It was white, built of marble with cool gray roofing; it looked more like an oversized mansion with an elevated courtyard one thousand steps up from the ground. It was gated by twin sentry towers overlooking the lower courtyard and a bell tower rose high from somewhere near the back. **(1) **Vines upon vines of ivy clung to the stones and intertwined with the morning glories from where their roots began behind the birds of paradise.

Bakura whistled, "Nice place!"

"Steal anything, I'll kick your ass." Yami promised.

"Why'd you threaten him?" Jou asked.

Marik jerked a thumb at his friend, "Former thief."

"What?! Oh no! We are _not_ letting a thief into the palace!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Jou did you not hear him say _former_?" Malik asked.

"I wouldn't bother. Mutt's deaf." Seto said.

Jou glared at him.

They entered the palace and the Belldaynians were awed by the murals of the fairy and elf gods of Edenveil, like Gyakutenno Megami and Spirit of the harp.

"Edenveil lives up to its name. Unrivaled gardens, murals that depict every feature of the gods you worship, and practically no malice from your people." Seto noted.

"Thank you. Now, we're going to see my grandfather so that you can introduce yourselves to him." Yuugi said.

"King Sugoroku has raised all of us, especially Yuugi since his parents died." Ryou explained.

They reached the throne room, a room of marble with gold inlays made to look like flowers. The throne was marble too, but it was cushioned by silver pillows and a matching draping over the back. In the throne sat an old man with eyes like Yuugi's, but wiser and not as bright; he wore a white robe with a gold embroidered collar **(2)**, black pants and boots, and a sandy colored coat. On his head was a crown similar to that of Mystical Elf's with two sickle-like decorations on both sides, and a ruby in the center. **(3)**

"Yuugi, thank goodness! I felt the power of the gods and was worried something happened to all of you." He said standing to go to the prince.

Yuugi hugged the old man tightly, "We're alright Grandpa, thanks to them." He gestured to Yami and his company who bowed.

"And who are you?" the king asked.

Yami stood strait, "Your Majesty, we are from Belldayne. These are my friends Marik and Bakura, my cousin Seto, and I am Yami Atemu of the House Sennen."

"The prince of Belldayne? What on earth are you doing here in Edenveil?"

Seto cleared his throat, "That's actually quite a story, Sire."

"Then we'll hear it over dinner."

**Red Moon**

If there were any birds in the dead land where the tower stood, they would have been scared off by a screech that rivaled a banshee.

Or put it to shame.

The queen was so angered that Mako and Pegasus didn't capture the prince Yuugi and bring him back.

"He was practically in your grasp! How could you not bring him back with you?!" she screamed.

"Queen Téa, if you'll let us explain." Mako pleaded from his place on his knees in front of the brunette.

"Explain what?! I already know you're both incompetent morons!"

"But Majesty! Four strangers appeared while we tried to carry out your orders! And two gods were summoned, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Pegasus cried desperately from next to Mako.

At the mention of Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon, Téa and Witch of the Black Forest's interest piqued.

"Who summoned them?" Witch asked.

Mako swallowed, "A priest among the strangers summoned Blue Eyes, and a mere bodyguard summoned Red Eyes. We were unprepared."

Téa nearly laughed when Mako said a bodyguard summoned a god, but she wanted to confirm their story so she looked to her mirror, "Show me the one who summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Witch's image morphed into a dirty blonde with honey-brown eyes, "Katsuya Jonouchi, bodyguard to Prince Yuugi of Edenveil."

The queen gaped, "A bodyguard?! Mako was serious?!" she was about to scream again but took a breath to calm herself "And the one who summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

A brunette with cold blue eyes, a priest's hood on his head, "Seto Kaiba of the House Sennen of Belldayne. He is High Priest of their temples and nephew to the king."

"Are all of the strangers from Belldayne? Who are they? Show me." Téa ordered.

The mirror showed an albino with red-brown eyes, "Bakura Akefia, Thief." Then a tanned blonde "Marik Ishtar, Wytch." And finally a tri-color haired man "Prince Yami Atemu of the House Sennen."

At the sight of Yami the queen's face became dreamy. Those deep crimson eyes looked very seductive without effort and his sharp features fit perfectly to his face.

"I want him! He's perfect for me. A man like that is deserving of me, don't you think?" she said turning to Mako and Pegasus.

Witch of the Black Forest's image took over the mirror, "I know what you're thinking. It won't work."

Téa turned and glared at her, "And why not?! You said that for me to leave this place I must marry!"

"Yes, but it must be willing on both sides."

"Your point?"

"You can't make him love you."

The queen just laughed, "I ask you again, why not?"

"Because it was the gods who sent him to Edenveil, to find a bride. And guess who _that_ is."

She took a moment to think of the answer, though that amount of time wasn't necessary to put the puzzle together. But once she did pure rage overtook the smugness on the queen's face, "That little brat?! First he's fairer than me, now he's stealing _my_ prince!"

She let out a scream far louder than the one that could have been heard across the land when her underlings returned empty handed.

"Well, consuming his heart will be so much more delicious then." She said once she had calmed.

**Red Moon**

The Belldaynians were in the dining hall with the Edenveilans enjoying dinner. King Sugoroku sat at the head of the table with Yuugi at his left, Ryou sat next to him then Malik and Jou. Yami sat at the king's right hand, as guests of honor would then it was Bakura, Marik, and Seto.

"Let me see if I got this right. Blue Eyes White Dragon sent your cousin a vision of your soul mate, and you all traveled a month to come to my kingdom to find them?" the king asked.

"Yes Sire. That is our business." Yami nodded.

"Grandpa, do you know anything about a queen called Téa, or a Red Moon Ritual?" Yuugi inquired.

"Where did you hear that?" Marik asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"That ranger mentioned it. Do you know anything?"

The Wytch nodded, "It was one hundred years ago in a long dead kingdom called Sanctia."

"I've heard of that kingdom. A race of special people called Chosen lived there; it was said the gods chose one whose soul was worthy enough for them to inhabit, and it was like they became them." Ryou inputted.

"Right, but only so long as your soul remained with the light. But not Téa, who was its princess. She strayed when she found a book of forbidden Dark Magik after being rejected for marriage. Because she grew up spoiled and vain it was easy for her to be overtaken, and for ten years she was able to get away with the Red Moon Ritual. On the night of the red moon, the caster must consume the heart of one who it the fairest of all, meaning they must be as pure as they are beautiful. By doing so she preserves her own youth, but the downside is if the ritual is skipped just once the caster will become dust with the sunrise. A Chosen learned of her actions when his sister went missing and it lead to a devastating war.

"Over the years though Téa gathered followers, power hungry people who used the forbidden Magiks. The war killed the kingdom, people and all leaving only her. Or so she believed. Téa thought she had won and claimed the crown. She planned on rebuilding Sanctia, but she didn't count on the Chosen who found her out to still be alive, and with the last of his strength he trapped her in the tower of her castle that still stands to this day among ruins. She can never leave it."

"That's beyond evil! A war cost an entire kingdom?!" Malik exclaimed.

"Question, how did she find her victims?" Jou asked.

Marik shook his head, "No one knows. But one thing's for sure, Prince Yuugi is this year's target."

"If that's the case, how will she perform the ritual? How has she been for that matter?" Seto asked.

"My guess would be those two dingbats." Bakura supplied.

"They probably do all her outside business since she can't get out to do it herself." Marik agreed.

Sugoroku sighed sadly, "Then there is no choice. Yuugi, I must send you to the White Wood until the red moon passes."

"Grandpa!" the young prince gasped.

"The hell's the White Wood?" Bakura asked only to have a napkin thrown in his face by Seto.

Marik, Malik, and Jou snickered quietly while Yuugi, Ryou, and the king stared confused and Yami put a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

Sugoroku cleared his throat, "Well, the White Wood is a sacred forest at the northernmost point of the kingdom. No one who uses Dark Magik with malice can enter it. Legend says Lord Exodia and Gyakutenno Megami blessed it themselves."

"The White Wood, especially its White Rose Circle, has always been a sanctuary for Edenveil's royal family. It's small, but its magic is that of gods." Ryou added.

This wasn't good. They find Yami's future bride and he was in danger of wicked queen.

'_I'm sure this is what Mokuba warned us about. We'll have to stay here or it'll seem suspicious.'_ Seto thought.

"Your Majesty, if I may. Perhaps my company and I could escort your grandson to the White Wood?" Yami asked.

"No! It's our job," Jou gestured to himself, Ryou, and Malik "To watch out for Yuugi! There's no need for group of foreigners to step in."

"Stop your barking, Mutt." Seto scoffed.

Jou slammed his hands on the table and stood up glaring at the brunette, "Make one more dog reference, I dare you!"

Seto stared him down as he stood up calmly, "I may be a priest, but I can hold my own. Just this year alone I thwarted ten assassination attempts on my family."

"That big ego of yours compensating for something?" Jou sneered.

"I'm sure that big mouth of yours is." Seto growled back.

"High Priest Seto Kaiba!" Yami shouted standing from his seat and shocking everyone else.

Bakura, Marik, and Seto knew that if anyone's title was put with their full name when Yami addressed them, they were in trouble. Seto, having been at the receiving end of his younger cousin's temper more than three times, sat down; Jou did the same as he saw the quick flashes of fear in the Belldaynian's eyes. Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik were in shock from the sudden outburst; not even Sugoroku raised his voice, and definitely not loud enough to echo through out a room.

The king cleared his throat, "Well, Prince Yami," said prince sat down and calmed himself "I admit that having your skills would put my mind at ease. But you have business here in Edenveil."

"Yes Sire. But I feel Marik's knowledge could prove to be an important asset on their journey. And I never leave a friend alone so we would have to accompany them." Yami responded.

"I see. Very well then. First thing tomorrow morning you will head out, so use tonight to prepared and rest."

**Red Moon**

It was dark in Téa tower. Night had long fallen and the queen had gone to bed leaving Mako and Pegasus alone to rant about what they were expected to do.

"I don't understand why she wants us to go up against the strength of gods." The silverette snorted.

"And why can't you do anything about it? You're the most powerful sorcerer in the world! You gotta have the power to counter them!" Mako said glaring.

Pegasus gave him a look, "Does the term "gods" not register in your waterlogged brain?"

They suddenly heard laughing and looked to see Witch of the Black Forest.

"Oh you are both no better than dogs chasing their tails when the answer is so obvious."

Sometimes Pegasus and Mako hated that mirror…

"Please, explain." Pegasus sarcastically pleaded as he rolled his eyes.

"Use the god's power against themselves." Witch said.

"What?" the ranger and sorcerer asked.

Witch smirked as her image turned into a stranger creature with brown skin, no legs, and multiple eyes covering its body, a huge golden eye in its center.

"This is the demon Thousand Eyes Restrict. When all one thousand of his eyes open, its opponents become paralyzed at his gaze. And better yet, said opponent can be absorbed and used as part of his shield."

But there were times they loved her too!

"Just think about what all we could do to them with that demon on our side Pegasus! We can get Yuugi and be back with time to spare before the red moon!" Mako gushed.

"And that prince she wants. But how do I obtain him?" Pegasus asked.

"Touch his image and he will be yours to summon at will." Witch answered.

Smiling in sick glee Pegasus touched the glass over the image. Immediately he felt it, a rush of energy starting at his finger tip and working its way up his arm and into his body; he felt his power increase.

"Wait, will the queen approve?" Mako asked while the sorcerer was still lost in the pleasure he got from his power rush.

"You two are the only ones able to come and go without the interference of the spell keeping her Majesty here." Witch answered.

"Anyone could though." The ranger noted.

She just smirked, "True as that may be, you are both the best the world has offered and you deserve to be properly equipped. She'll say nothing about it so long as she gets Prince Yuugi's heart ends up on Prince Yami's arm."

**Red Moon**

Seto left the room he was given and made his way down the hall a bit to another room. After a few knocks he heard a crash followed by running before the door opened revealing a disoriented Marik.

"I didn't do it!"

The priest blinked then looked over his friend's shoulder seeing the toppled chair, _'That explains the crash.'_

"Oh, Seto. Thanks, I almost fell asleep in that chair. _Not_ comfortable. So, need something?" the Wytch said letting Seto in.

"I need you to send this to Mokuba." The brunette said holding up an envelope.

Marik blinked, "You haven't sent him a letter this whole trip. Why now?"

His answer was in the form of a cold blue glare that made him shiver as if his body temperature dropped. It was enough though, to remind him to never question Seto when it came to his little brother.

"So uh, hey have you noticed the flowers?" he asked desperate for a distraction.

"A bunch in practically every room." Seto replied lowly eyeing the vase on the dresser.

'_I'm in trouble. That tone says it all.'_ Marik groaned to himself, "I'll get that spell ready."

Seto let Marik prepare his transfer circle on the small table by the fireplace. His eye caught sight of a white flower with an orange inner barrel.

"You'll need a physical representation of your thoughts." The Wytch said.

"I got one." Seto held up the flower he saw "Dragon orchid, his favorite. Because winter's already in Belldayne despite it still being late autumn, they don't grow right now."

Nodding Marik took the letter and flower to set on the circle.

"Thanks Marik. See you tomorrow." Seto said leaving the room.

**Red Moon**

_My dear little brother,_

_A month's worth of time and we've finally arrived in Edenveil, and it's as beautiful as you've heard. Winter has yet to set in here as it had back home, I bet it's already snowing and you're taking ever chance that presents itself to go out and play in it all. Speaking of play, you and Noah better be behaving and I mean it. I doubt you want a dead fiancé._

_Well, on other notes we weren't in Edenveil one day before we found Yami's divine intended, though not in the usual way. We had to play hero when we met. Hardly worth the effort to try and fight a couple of boneheads, for lack of a better term, who were harassing him and his friends. They became cowards and ran like scared dogs at the sight of gods, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. For the first time in our family name, Blue Eyes has been invoked although I think it may have to do with your favorite legend. What puzzles me though is that Red Eyes was summoned by someone who is a bodyguard to this kingdom's prince. All he and I have done though is fight, he annoys me more than Marik and Bakura combined. And that's saying something._

_Speaking of those two psychopaths there are actually innocent versions of them. A Wiccan who looks like Bakura and ranger who looks like Marik, only sane; can you imagine such a thing? Yami has an innocent look-alike as well, the Prince Yuugi who is his divine intended ironically enough._

_Mokuba I'm sorry, but we'll be home later than I hoped. The dangers you warned us of before we left are greater than I let myself believe and now we must wait for it to pass before we return. I hope Uncle isn't too upset that we left against his word, but it's for Yami's own good more than anything after all. I'll write to you again as soon as I can._

_Your big brother,_

_Seto_

Mokuba sighed as he finished reading the letter his brother just sent him.

"You know Mokie, Edenveil always has flowers growing. Even when it snows." Noah said from next to him on Mokuba's bed.

"Are you just trying to distract me?" the young priest asked.

This time Noah sighed, "Not working?"

A small smile was his response, "I appreciate the effort, but you know I worry about them."

"Wish I could say I understand, but I'm an only child and you're the only friend I've ever known." The visiting prince said putting an arm around his fiancé.

Mokuba giggled, "I don't blame you for not thinking of Marik and Bakura as friends. It takes a strong person to physically and mentally deal with them all the time."

"That's why I admire you brother and cousin so much."

The teens laughed a bit before Mokuba became somber again.

"They're gonna be gone longer."

Noah put an around him, "They'll be alright. And when they come back the long absence will be worth it! Yami will come home happy after all."

"But the visions I had…"

"Have a bright side as well as a dark."

Mokuba sighed again and cuddled into Noah's side, "Doesn't stop me from worrying about them. I know I told Seto the night they left that they could take all the time they need, but anything could happen while they're out there. They might not even come home."

"Hey," Noah lifted his chin so their eyes met "No more worrying your pretty head, tonight at least. Last time you lost sleep, you almost fell over at the altar during the prayers." He kissed his fiancé, short but loving "Now, I'm gonna go to bed so your brother, uncle, and my father… Especially your brother, won't kill me."

Mokuba laughed as Noah stood to leave the room, "Goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight Mokie. I love you."

Once alone, Mokuba's smile fell.

Was it any wonder he was in love with the prince who was his best friend? He always supported Mokuba, and made him smile; he especially tired to keep Mokuba's mind at ease.

It wasn't so easy this time though.

About a week ago Mokuba dreamed about a red moon among the usual visions he's had since the night his brother left and if there was anything he knew about nights with red moons it was that they were bad luck and meant death. Now that he knew his brother, cousin, and two of his friends would be out on that night, he was scared.

"Master Blue Eyes under Lord Exodia, please watch over my brother, my cousin, Marik, and Bakura. The night of the red moon in coming, and they are traveling with four more that I've seen in the visions you have given me. Please watch over them through their journey and bring them home safely."

After saying his prayer the young priest changed into clothes to sleep in, blew out the candles, and went to bed hoping that his dreams would be calm for once.

**Red Moon**

Today had been beyond strange for Yuugi. He first thought that he would be thinking about the red eyed prince he'd dreamt about for weeks, but those two strangers who came demanding he go with them, and that group of Belldaynians with the prince of his dreams. Literally!

But oh was he taken by that man despite the physical similarities that called for them to be brothers. It was his eyes, those red eyes that held his gaze when they made eye contact. They were redder than the roses he loved so much, redder than the purest rubies, redder than the blood he drew from his fingers when his skin was pierced by the thorns of the roses he often found himself entranced by.

"Gyakutenno Magami sent him to me, she must have. But why? Grandpa said the gods have a plan for everyone and it's a matter of following the signs we receive. What's Prince Yami's roll in my plan? And what's my roll in his?" he mused.

Then there was Queen Téa and the red moon. Why would she do something so horrible as to let her entire kingdom die? He just didn't understand, and he didn't think someone could be so… Selfish? Vain?... Heartless. Heartless is the perfect word to describe the queen who was after him.

"Maybe I've lived a life too sheltered here in the kingdom. Maybe it's a good thing Grandpa's sending me to the White Wood, so I can learn about the real world. And Prince Yami, I feel… safe with just knowing he's down the hall. He's very handsome too." He said to himself.

Then he blushed darkly.

"What am I thinking? I don't even know him and he doesn't know me! Besides," he sighed sadly "He came here looking for someone the gods created for him themselves. No way it could be me."

* * *

**If only Yuugi knew right?**

**Yami: Why are you making my aibou sad via irony?**

**Story purposes, my Pharaoh. Now to explain a few things!**

**1: The palace (and mirror) was inspired by pictures I saw online.  
2: Sugoroku's robe is like the prayer robe from ****Prince of Persia: the Sands of Time****.  
3: The crown is a cross between Mystical Elf's crown and Celtic Guardian's helmet.**

**So, how was this chapter? Did I have too much dialogue and not enough back plot? How was the fluff insert? Did I do good on the Puppyshipping arguments? Did I answer any questions you had from the first chapter? Tell me in a review please~!**

**Noah: Hey Saki, you did it again.**

**Sweetie, me changing the plot as I type will happen. No one ever really keeps to their original handwrite-up.**


	3. The Journey Begins

**I claim full responsibility of not updating for two-plus months, I let myself get pulled down by the four reviews result of the previous chapter.**

**Marik: That, and you were busy playing Duelist of the Rose.**

**Seto: Which you have yet to beat.**

**Shut it.**

**Bakura: And you were writing that Random Drabble story.**

**I know. Well I did see Snow White & the Huntsman, finally. Coulda been better, but I got a few ideas for future chapters anyway.**

**Malik: As usual, Saki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Brothers Grimm, or Snow White & the Huntsman.**

* * *

_Wereteen25: Thank you for the support._

_Random Man: I found you~! Glad I ended up making your day way back when, sorry this is late. I hope you start writing your own stories because I like your ideas. Thanks for your support~!_

_Magi Magi Magician Gal: No matter how bad we think Téa can be, she'll always be worse in some way. Thank you for the support! *bows*_

_Ryou Bakura13: You have given me an epic idea for a future chapter! It won't be the way you inputted but you'll see when it comes out. And when it does, that chapter will be dedicated to you! Thank you!_

* * *

The sun rose, casting its golden light onto Edenveil and waking the kingdom.

Ryou, dressed in his usual attire with the exception of his sandals being replaced with boots and he wore a white traveling cloak, went to Yuugi's room. Yuugi was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that went to his thighs with a midnight purple thin-strapped vest that hugged his torso, black pants, and had just pulled on his boots when Ryou came in.

"Are you ready Yuugi?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." The prince answered.

Ryou gave a small smile and went to get his friend's traveling cloak, "It won't be so bad. Besides, we've always talked about leaving the palace and going beyond the central village. This is our chance."

Yuugi smiled, "Yeah. So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as Prince Yami and his cousin come back. Before we met yesterday they left their horses at the Inn they were going to originally stay in last night before you invited them to stay in the palace." Ryou said handing him the cloak.

"Yuugi, Ryou. Let's get going." Malik said from the doorway.

The three teens went down to the gates of the palace grounds where Jou, Sugoroku, Bakura, Marik, and four horses waited.

"Morning everyone." Yuugi greeted.

"Yuugi, are you ready to go?" the old king asked taking his grandson's hands in his own.

"Yes Grandpa." Yuugi sighed sadly.

"They're back." Bakura announced when he saw Yami and Seto coming, each leading two horses.

Yuugi, trying not to cry, hugged his grandfather, "Goodby Grandpa."

"Be careful, all of you. And Please Prince Yami, take care of them." Sugoroku pleaded.

"We will, Sire. I promise." Yami responded.

Yuugi, Jou, Ryou, and Malik mounted their horses; Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura did the same.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get to the White Wood, the sooner your Highness will be safe." Seto said addressing Yuugi, and they started riding.

"That's the first thing you said that I agree with." Jou said honestly.

"For once, an exchange that isn't an argument." Malik quipped making the others giggle or snicker.

"Okay, miracles and jokes aside. How far is the White Wood?" Yami asked.

"That depends on the pace we set and rout we take. The longest point from the palace is two weeks." Jou answered.

"Then let's get there a lot sooner. Those two monkey brains are still out there after all." Bakura said and the others nodded.

**Red Moon**

"Oh it's so perfect! So easy!" Téa cheered as she watched the group of eight begin their journey through the mirror.

"Shall we, your Majesty?" Pegasus asked with a sinister smile.

She looked back at him and Mako, "Yes. Bring them to me."

**Red Moon**

"Hey, just how long have you guys known each other?" Bakura asked out of the blue.

"Bakura." Seto growled.

"Oh c'mon Seto! Not all of us can enjoy silence like you!" Marik complained.

"Like not everyone enjoys throwing knives and watching servants dodge them?" Yami asked.

"I make Jou dodge arrows." Malik quipped.

"And it's not funny!" the dirty blonde growled then noticed Marik smiling like an idiot, "What are you grinning about?!"

Marik answered while staring at Malik, "Just wondering where he's been all my life."

He got weird looks from the Edenveilans.

"Yami, you know what that means." Seto said.

"Pranksters always know how to spot each other." Yami nodded.

"Pranksters?" Jou and Malik repeated with big grins.

"Oh no." Yuugi and Ryou groaned.

Marik suddenly became serious and looked around all over, "Anyone else feel that?"

Seto and Ryou, being able to sense auras as Marik could, looked around. They felt it, something dark in the air and so much that Ryou was trembling.

"It's so dark, like there's a demon nearby." The Wiccan said.

"One so bad that _I _have goosebumps." Marik agreed.

"I admit, I'm sort of trembling right now." Seto said in a low tone.

"Now we know it's beyond bad. Seto doesn't even _flinch _at a dark aura." Yami said.

Bakura looked down the path they were taking, "Where does this road lead? Where are we heading right now?"

"We keep going and we'll reach the central village in less than a half hour. At the other end of it is a three-way fork; from there we take the left path and double back to the path in the center of that forest," Jou pointed to the left of the path they were currently on "And keep north until we get to the White Wood. It's not the quickest way, but it is the easiest."

"Lookes thick." Yami noted.

"It's the Pinny***** forest." Yuugi said.

"Pinny?"

"It's getting closer!" Ryou cried out as he felt the dark aura approaching.

"Into the forest, now!" Seto ordered.

"No! The Pinnies will be hurt and part of the forest will be destroyed if it follows!" Malik protested.

"Would you rather it be the village?" Seto snapped.

The priest had a good point. If they went into the forest the Pinnies would be at risk, but the entire village could be destroyed people and all.

"We go into the forest. The Pinnies' chrysalis will protect them, but the people have nothing." Yuugi said.

"Let's go!"" Jou said.

No one wanting to argue, everyone turned their horses into the forest. The thickness of the forest made it difficult to stay together, the thick trunks put with the tree's placement allowed very little room to maneuver. And the horses didn't make it any easier!

"Are we getting further from it?" Bakura asked.

"It feels like we're getting closer. I don't get it!" Marik growled.

They came to a clearing made up of trees in a perfect circle. From their trunks and branches hung strange crystals the size of an infant's head shaped almost like an egg. Inside them were creatures, green from head to toe with large black eyes; the Belldaynians stared in wonder and a bit of fear.

"What are these?" Yami asked.

"The Chrysalis Pinny. This is their forest." Yuugi answered.

"They're sleeping until spring." Ryou added.

Marik shivered, "The dark aura's right on top of us!"

Two voices of laughter echoed around them and the wind picked up sending the horses into a frenzy. They neighed and reared up in fright almost throwing off their riders and hitting the others.

"And it is this forest where you all shall meet your end!" Mako said as he appeared with Pegasus beside him "Except for you, Prince Yuugi."

The wind calmed with their arrival and with it the horses.

"Them again?" Jou groaned.

"Oh Prince Yami, you shall be spared too." Pegasus said a bit too giddily.

Crimson eyes narrowed, "And why is that?"

"Because her Majesty, Queen Téa has said so. Now both of you come quietly and you'll not have to worry about the rest of your lot." Mako said.

"Screw that!" Marik and Bakura said together.

Yami smirked, "There you have it, our answer."

This caused Malik and Jou to burst out laughing, Yuugi and Ryou to giggle, Seto to smirk, and Mako and Pegasus to be flat out pissed. They felt insulted.

"You'll regret those words." The sorcerer growled and held both his hands out.

The wind picked up and it was immediately obvious that Pegasus was summoning something powerful and dark sending the horses into a frightened frenzy once again.

"What's he calling?" Ryou cried over the howl of the wind.

"It feels like a demon!" Seto answered.

Yuugi's horse reared up and threw the prince off as he was unprepared.

Yami heard him yelp and looked to see Yuugi on the ground panting. He quickly dismounted his horse when he saw the chance and went over to the younger prince.

"Are you alright Yuugi?" he asked helping the teen sit up.

Yuugi shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, "I'll be fine, thank you."

Pegasus' body began to glow a burgundy color and the wind picked up causing the Belldaynians and Edenveilans to tremble. Yami unconsciously brought Yuugi close and held him protectively; Yuugi would have blushed if the current situation wasn't so serious and frightful. Instead though he pressed himself against the other prince more, as if he would be protected from the world.

Pegasus and Mako were grinning like giddy, psychotic children at Christmas as they waited for the demon Witch gave Pegasus the night before, Thousand Eyes Restrict! Once it appeared Yuugi and Yami would be their prisoners, and Queen Téa would be pleased.

...

Nothing happened.

"Um... Wasn't he supposed to be summoning a demon or something?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. But uh..." Malik didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Pegasus, what the hell?" Mako growled.

"I don't know!" the silverette snapped.

Did Witch trick him?

No, it couldn't be! He felt the power coursing through him when he touched the glass! He could feel it in him now and especially when he had just tried to summon it! So why hadn't the Thousand Eyes Restrict appeared?!

"Well that was a lovely waist of our time." Seto said sarcastically.

Mako glared while Marik, Bakura, and Jou laughed again.

"Guys you forget, that ranger can still summon his warrior." Yami warned.

"Ah, you are smart indeed. You will be a fine husband for her Majesty." Said ranger commented.

"Husband?!" was the collective response.

"Yes, and that is why the queen Téa wants you, Prince Yami as well as Prince Yuugi. So you can both come quietly, or by force!" Mako said summoning Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

Malik and Jou held out their hands and two warriors appeared. Jou's warrior was a well muscled man in a blue one-piece body suit with a red-orange skirt with tears, matching shoulder plates and a head dress. In his hands was a double-edged broad sword, the blade was a fiery orange. Malik's warrior was dressed more as a ninja, black or dark blue shirt and pants, gold bracers, blue armor lined with gold and red emblems, only his eyes could be seen above his blue face guard and gold headband with horns, and in his hands he held a staff with a blade similar to a fish hook.

"Flame Swordsman and Armed Ninja." Yami noted.

"Wait a moment. Mutt what happened to Red Eyes?" Seto asked.

"Jou can invoke more than one god! Stop trying to start an argument!" Malik snapped before the dirty blonde could open his mouth.

Mako couldn't help but chuckle, "Now then, all entertainment aside. Serpent Warrior, defeat the Flame Swordsman!"

Serpent Warrior charged at Flame Swordsman with its weapon ready. Flame Swordsman brought his sword up in a defensive position ready for the impending attack until Armed Ninja blocked the spear with his own weapon.

"What?!" Mako exclaimed.

Malik smirked, "Armed Ninja's an Earth attribute, so Serpent Warrior's even more useless right now."

"Useless?" Marik asked.

"Shows how much you paid attention you psychotic Wytch!" Seto said glaring at him.

"Psychotic, and proud of it! But what the hell are you talking about?" the Wytch snapped.

"For Ra's sake! Different fields provide an increase in power depending on the invoked, and the same goes for advantage increases for base attributes." Yami explained rather annoyed.

Marik scowled, "Sorry for not being a Belldaynian native."

"And you thought me useless." Pegasus grumbled.

Mako glared at the sorcerer, "Enough of this!"

"Agreed. Flame Swordsman, Salamandra! We must protect Yuugi!" Jou said.

At his command fire erupted in the form of a serpent surrounding the blade of Flame Swordsman's weapon.

"How's that for gratitude? Yami offers us up as escorts and all Mr. Body Guard is worried about is the runt!" Bakura hissed.

"That's what we're for." Marik said.

The Wytch dismounted his horse and held his hands in front of his chest as if he were cupping his heart then a man in gold and red appeared holding a scepter.

"Illusionary Gentleman!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Scared?" Yami mocked.

"Hardly." Mako growled out.

"Ryou, you and the others get out. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can." Malik said.

"But Malik..." the Wiccan started.

"We can't just leave you!" Yuugi cried.

Jou turned and smiled at his friends, "Well be alright Yuug'. Now go!"

"Yuugi, come on." Yami said helping him onto his horse before mounting his own.

Ryou reluctantly began leading them, Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Yuugi, pass their threat and out of the forest.

"Holt it!" Pegasus called and launched a spell after them "Hinotama!"

A large fireball flew at their backs.

Ryou was quick to think and summoned three identical men dressed in green robes. They stopped the attack and allowed the fleeing group their escape.

"Thank Ra for Wabaku." Malik murmured.

"Yeah." Jou agreed having heard him.

"Forget them for now Pegasus. We will catch them after we deal with these fools." Mako assured.

No one noticed the curtain of green dust falling from overhead.

**Red Moon**

Ryou led the group out of the Pinny Forest to a path.

"This is the path we need to take. We'll ride until we reach a village not far from here, ten minutes at full speed maybe." The Wiccan said.

"Then let's go." Seto urged.

"But the others..." Yuugi looked back the way they'd just come from.

"Don't doubt them Yuugi; they'll be fine." Yami soothed.

The younger prince looked at him, "How can you be sure?"

Yami smiled in assurance, "Because Marik is the best Wytch in Belldayne and your friends are willing to put their lives on the line for you. Believe in them and they'll be alright."

Yuugi nodded but still looked back worried.

"Hey, let's get going." Bakura said sharply, but Seto and Yami heard the hidden concern.

One could only hear it, and other emotions under Bakura's gruff tone after knowing him for so long. In this case his concern was Marik staying behind with Malik and Jou; they were best friends for the longest living on Belldayne's streets for as long as they could remember. It was safe to say that due to their similar pasts, like Malik and Ryou, Marik and Bakura adopted each other as brothers. They just never referred to each other as such.

But still the thought swimming through the thief's head was, _'You'd better come back alive you Ra damned psycho.'_

They started riding again and sure enough, as Ryou had figured, ten minutes later they came to a village. They dismounted and led their horses as they walked gaining stares from the citizens.

"I don't like them staring." Bakura growled as he boldly glared at the people.

"Easy Thief." Seto hissed.

"Halt you lot!" a tall, burly man with blonde hair and dark eyes stepped into their path "Who are you? We don't take kindly to strangers."

"We want no trouble, just a place to rest until the rest of our company comes." Seto said calmly.

The man snorted, "I've had priests come here who've lied. All from outside Edenveil. I bet you're no different."

Seto glared, but kept silent.

"Yuugi, how often and how far do you stray from the palace?" Yami whispered.

"Any other time just to the forests where we met. Other times the weeks revolving around the time of my birthday to villages throughout the kingdom." Yuugi answered.

"Sir please," Ryou said "We're from the palace."

"And you expect me to believe that?" the man snorted.

Yuugi stepped forward, "I am Prince Yuugi Mutou of the House Hikari. These are my traveling companions, and we request a place to rest until the rest of out company arrives."

This time the man laughed, "That is ridiculous!"

Yuugi pulled a pendant from under his shirt; it was a gold three-leafed symbol with a stem, in the center was an amethyst gem, and it was cradled in bronze sun with five rays embedded with rubies and a silver crescent moon circling under the leaf into the sun, embedded with diamonds.

Collective gasps echoed all around them along with murmurs of, "The royal crest!"

"This crest was passed down to me from my grandfather Sugoroku, King of Edenveil. Only members of the House Hikari can bear this crest or it means a great punishment." Yuugi stated.

The village's citizens knelt to the ground in respect.

"Forgive me, your Highness." The blonde man said.

Yuugi smiled, "It's alright. You may all continue about your business, please."

All the people stood and went back to their lives; the blonde man stayed.

"May I ask who you are?" Yuugi aksed.

"I am Raphael, my Prince. I am the head of the village." The man answered.

"Is there a place where we can wait for the rest of out company please?" Seto asked.

Raphael nodded, "My home is open to you."

They went halfway through the village to a house, not so small but not really grand. One level with probably an attic; out front stood a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes, not as bright as Yuugi's in Yami's opinion. She wore a simple orchid dress that fell passed her knees but didn't really do so much to conceal her ample chest; around her shoulders was a white shawl.

"I see you brought the prince and his company." She said.

"This is my younger sister Mai. She will take care of you while I wait for you friends." Raphael said.

"How'd she know we were coming?" Bakura asked.

Mai winked, "Word travels fast around her hon. Now, all of you come in and we'll get you fed. None of you look like you've eaten yet today."

"Thank you. We didn't have a chance this morning, so it's greatly appreciated." Yuugi smiled.

As they were led inside Yami couldn't help but admire Yuugi. Throughout his life Yami had met many of royal and noble birth, and the only one who didn't sicken him was Noah. The rest thought of their people, the common ones, as nothing more than dirt under their boots and sold them off like livestock. Yuugi didn't put himself above or ahead of anyone, only used authority when he felt necessary, and spoke to others as himself. He saw people as humans and himself as no more or less.

_'Just like my mother. If this all works out Yuugi will be a fine husband.'_ The Belldaynian prince thought to himself.

Bakura and Seto noticed Yami staring at Yuugi fondly; both had different thoughts.

_'The gods have truly blessed you, Cousin.'_ Seto thought.

_'Is he falling for the runt?'_ Bakura wondered.

Not too much later Raphael came back with Jou, Malik, and Marik, they were unharmed but looked worn down. Still, the others were relieved to have them back.

"We were worried about you." Ryou said hugging Malik.

"Sorry to worry you, but we had to protect you." Malik said hugging him back.

Marik gave a tired chuckle, "But you shoulda seen what happened just a bit after you took off. It was pretty interesting."

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

_Just after the others left..._

_"Armed Ninja! Hold down Serpent Warrior so that Flame Swordsman can strike!" Malik instructed._

_Armed Ninja cast a net out and it brought Serpent Warrior to the ground. While Mako's creature struggled to free itself Flame Swordsman charged and attacked, the Salamandra ability causing more damage and eliciting a shriek of pain from the trapped warrior. Mako, being connected to it, also felt the blow and staggered._

_"Okay, that was more than expected." Mako growled._

_"Well you are out of your element." Marik mocked "Now Illusionary Gentleman, show them what you can do."_

_Illusionary Gentleman raised his scepter and it glowed a reddish light then he went at the still downed warrior, the magic in the blow causing as much damage as the first._

_Mako was brought to his knees, _'One more and I'm done! I have to call him back.'

_Serpent Warrior was called back and Pegasus healed Mako._

_"Give up?" Jou smirked._

_"Why you!" the ranger growled._

_Malik suddenly fell to his knees feeling woozy._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Marik asked kneeling by him._

_"What's wrong with him?" Jou asked._

_Armed Ninja disappeared then Jou felt himself weakening._

_"What the hell's going on?" Marik demanded._

_Malik looked at his arm and saw green dust on him, "Jou it's the Pinny dust!"_

_"The what?" Marik asked._

_Pegasus saw the same dust collection on himself and his companion "You and your lot are safe for now." He said glaring as he and Mako disappeared._

_Jou, and Marik recalled their creatures and Malik shakily stood up._

_"Hey," Jou said when he noticed Marik was unaffected "How come you're not acting like you're sick?"_

_Malik glared, "Stop whining Jou!"_

_They all got back on their horses and rode in the direction the others took off in._

_"So where do you think they went?" Marik asked._

_"There's a path half way through this wood, like I said before. If Ryou found it they could be at a small village that happens to be on the way at the northern end of the forest." Jou answered._

Marik shook his head to get the left over dust out of his hair as he finished his story, "Wouldn't you know, that stuff sapped my strength half way here."

Yuugi gave a sheepish giggle, "Yes, Pinny dust does that. If a battle, like the one you just came from, happens in their territory they release a dust that saps energy. It probably took longer for Marik to be affected because he's a Wytch and the Pinnies are of light."

"I'll fix you guys up." Ryou said putting his hands together like when he summoned Dian Keto.

This time though a woman with blue skin and long blonde hair wearing a green dress appeared and began chanting. In an instant the dust disappeared and Jou, Malik, and Marik's strength was restored.

"Much better! Thanks Ryou." Malik sighed gratefully.

"Of course. We can always count on Mystical Elf." The Wiccan smiled.

"Yes, she is a generous goddess." Mai said coming from the kitchen "Now, how about something to eat? I'm sure you need it like your friends did."

She gave them each a plate filled with a steaming meal; Jou's reaction was immediate.

"Food! Thank you Ra!" and he dug right in.

Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seto stared shelled shocked while Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou laughed at their expressions hard enough to make their stomachs hurt.

"He always eats like that?" Bakura asked.

"You get used to it." Ryou gasped out.

"How can anyone get used to him eating like a starved hound?" Seto asked incredulously.

Jou stopped eating and glared at the priest, "You listen to me you pompous ass priest. Stop referring to me as a dog!"

"Well if the leash fits, wear it." Seto shot back crossing his arms.

"How about I choke you with that leash?" Jou snarled standing from where he sat.

"I would love to see you try it!" Seto challenged.

"Hey!"

"Knock it off!"

Yuugi and Yami got between them.

"Yeah, save it for the bedroom." Malik smirked.

Silence broke the room.

...

Until Marik and Bakura fell over laughing their asses off while Seto and Jou stared at Malik horrified at his remark.

"Again! Where has this guy been all my life?" Marik gasped out.

"Malik! Don't say such things!" Ryou scolded.

"What? They may as well! I mean listen to those two, quarreling like a married couple*****!" Malik defended himself.

"Like I would marry him!" Seto and Jou shouted at the same time pointing at each other.

"Seto, Jou. Please stop arguing." Yuugi pleaded.

Seto and Jou looked at the Edenveilan prince and froze; Ryou and Malik winced while Yami, Marik, and Bakura stared in apprehension. Yuugi's eyes were wide and shining with fake tears while his lips stuck out in a pout.

Jou crumbled first, "Okay! Okay! Okay! Yuugi enough please, enough!"

Yuugi turned to Seto completely, the face he was making still on.

As Seto looked at Yuugi he didn't see Edenveil's Crown Prince, he saw a priest in training*****.

"Forgive me, you Highness." Seto said with a slight bow.

Yuugi nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry I had to result to that measure to calm things down."

Seto shook his head, "No please, you had every right." He took a breath to help ease the sudden pain in his chest "Excuse me please." With that he quickly left the house.

"Is he alright?" Ryou asked.

"Just home sick. None of us have really been away from Belldayne, definitely not this long." Yami said still staring after his departed cousin.

Seto was surprised at himself. The night before when he wrote and sent Mokuba that letter he should have felt the pain of being so far from his little brother already since the constant travel before arriving in Edenveil didn't allow it. It made him feel pathetic actually, that it took a kicked puppy face from a person he just met not a day ago to remind him of his closest family member.

_'It really has been a long while since we left home. I can write to Mokuba whenever I find the opportunity and tell him all we've been through so far. But he cannot respond because we are constantly moving so he wouldn't know where to send his reply.'_ Seto looked up at the sky _'I don't like admitting such things, even to myself, but I miss you Mokuba, Uncle. I can only pray we will be home soon.'_

Seto eventually went back to the others, Yami immediately asking if he was alright to which he responded positively, and by noon they were ready to head off again.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we're very grateful." Yuugi said to Mai and Raphael.

"Please, it was an honor your Highness." Raphael nodded.

"Be careful, all of you. The road to the White Wood is a treacherous one." Mai said giving them some supplies for their journey.

"Of course." Yami assured.

The group mounted their horses and began riding on. Whatever waited on the road ahead they didn't know; it was a mystery. One they needed to face in order to reach the end.

* * *

**A new chapter posted and the fourth is mostly done with being written out. Here's my goal: Get chapter four posted before my birthday on the last day of the month!**

**Jou: Bet that _won't _happen!**

**Shut up or I'll put you in a dog costume!**

***Chrysalis Pinny  
*LOL, Snape from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
*Magi Magi Magician Gal did the same thing in her story, How Did it Come to This? (I hope she doesn't get Seto to sue me. No one can fight his lawyers!)**

**Yami: Until next time readers, please read and review.**

**Ryou: And the reviews will make Saki write more.**

**And please tell me if I did something here that I should avoid next chapter! I feel like there is.**


	4. Common Ground

**Ha! In your face Jou! You too Marik!**

**Jou & Marik: Wha?**

**Mokuba: Last chapter Jou, you bet that she wouldn't have this up before her birthday. And Marik said she had yet to beat ****Duelist of the Roses****.**

**Noah: Here's the new chapter, and she beat the game shortly after posting that last chapter.**

**Yeppers~! Now someone do disclaimer please.**

**Yuugi: Saki doesn't own ****Yu-Gi-Oh!****, ****The Brothers Grimm****, ****Snow White & the Huntsman****, or "Red Moon" by Kalafina.**

* * *

_Wereteen25: Thank you so much~!_

_Final Syia Lunar generation: You indeed did make me smile, but I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling over at the dud summoning. I am flattered though that that part was good enough for you to physically zoom in on the screen; people just told me in previous stories that they stayed up all night reading what I wrote. Yes, Yuugi is adorable and awesome, and the Puppy Pout is a lethal weapon. Plus, would it really be Puppyshipping without the occasional argument between Seto and Jou? I hope this story will be worth it to you in the end~!_

_littlerosette: I'm glad Malik could make you laugh, I hope you didn't hurt yourself though._

_mangaloverxoxo: Here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait._

_Neo the dual keyblade wielder: Well if it isn't my RP buddy~! First off, Jou's in armor because he's Yuugi's bodyguard in this story and Seto is a priest. Second, I talked to my Onii-chan about the whole "Kaiba basing Adina on Mokuba" thing and she agrees that there are two reasons. Reason one: Mokuba is the only person in his life that Seto gives a f*ck about and the only other person he felt the same way about was Kisara from his past life as High Priest Seth when he severed in Atemu's court. Reason two: Us Tabloidshippers have a whole other idea, Seto has thoughts about his brother that he would never voice. About the Skyrim comment, my sister agrees with you. The crazy thing is that I never played that game! And would Bakura be Bakura if he wasn't an ass? Third, __Duelist of the Roses__ is a __Yu-Gi-Oh!__ game for the PS2. Earth beats water because it absorbs it You need to study the elements._

_death angel shadow cat: No worries, I know exactly how that is. Happened to me so many times. As for Seto and Jou, I just had to! LOL!_

* * *

"YOU ARE BOTH INCOMPETENT FOOLS!"

Mako and Pegasus covered their ears and Witch winced at the volume of Téa's voice.

'_Any louder and the mirror will shatter. Then where will she be?_' she thought to herself.

Mako's ears were the first to stop ringing so he attempted to plead their case, "Please Majesty! We were out of out element and we gained a disadvantage against them."

Téa slapped him, "That is why you are incompetent! And you Pegasus, how did you not realize you led them into a Pinny forest?!"

"I was aware! But Witch gave me a demon that was to ensure out victory! Why it didn't appear when I tried to summon it I don't know."

"Witch gave you a demon that wouldn't appear?" the queen looked at the mirror "Care to explain?"

"Pegasus is a fool." Witch shrugged.

"So you_ did_ trick me!" the sorcerer exclaimed.

"No. You failed to remember that you cannot summon creatures, and so didn't take the charm that would have helped. Which is there." She looked at the small oak table where a wood charm set in iron with an emblem burned into it.

It looked like a right eye outline turned vertically clockwise with an upward thin sweep coming from the top. Inside was a dot, the iris of the eye one could say, and a crescent moon by the sweep*****.

"No wonder nothing happened! You moron, you forgot you can't summon!" Mako shouted ready to tear Pegasus' head off.

"Well, obviously you can't face them directly on the field." Téa said glaring at her two underlings "What should be done then, Witch of the Black Forest?"

**Red Moon**

"Since we were interrupted before, I'll ask again. How long have you guys known each other?" Bakura asked.

Seto glared at the thief out the corner of his eye, "You're impossible to tolerate, you know that?"

Yuugi giggled, "It's okay Seto. Well Bakura, Jou and I have known each other for practically ever. He first came to the palace when he was around seven years old and became a knight's apprentice."

"My mentor said I was the best he'd ever trained, and he was one hard guy to impress. It was a year before he agreed to see if I was even worth his time." Jou said smiling at the memories of his training years.

_Flashback..._

_A young Jou fell to the ground with a yelp. He had no wounds or bruises, but he was dirty and tired; still he got up and faced the man who pushed him down. He had light brown hair and gold eyes; he wore black pants and boots, and a red sleeveless coat that fell to his knees._

_"Just stop Katsuya. I'll only keep pushing you down."_

_"No Master Hermos! I'll take all you'll give until you agree to accept me as your apprentice!" Jou said determinedly._

"I owe Master Hermos so much."

Seto and Yami looked at each other in surprise.

"Did he have comrades called Timaeus and Critias?" Yami asked.

Jou blinked, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"They were our masters. Timaeus trained Yami and Critias trained me." Seto explained.

"Really? That would explain how you're able to fight Seto. Priests usually avoid violence." Yuugi said.

"Well ever since my parents died I had to learn. Mokuba was my primary concern so I had to be able to protect him." Seto explained.

"Who's Mokuba, may I ask?" Ryou quipped.

"The mini priest of the family." Bakura answered.

Yami glared at him, "Mokuba's my younger cousin. Like Seto, he's a priest of Belldayne's temples though he's still in training presently."

"So Mokuba is your younger brother then?" Jou asked coming up beside Seto.

"Yes." The priest nodded.

"Seems you're better at something than I am."

Seto didn't need to look at the dirty blonde to know he was remembering a dark memory. What Jou had said, any other time such a comment would have inflated his ego and make him hold his head up a little higher in pride. But the tone of Jou's voice left him humbled.

Marik was the first to sense the impending awkward silence, which he hated, and decided to change the subject, "What about you and Ryou, Malik?"

"We met when he was eight and I was nine." The ranger answered quickly, glad for the new topic.

"My parents came to Edenveil before I was born and served in the palace. One day Jou and I were out in the village with Master Hermos, and I saw Malik being harassed. Jou broke it up and I took care of Malik; he trained to be a ranger and gave me a lot of time to practice with my healing magic, considering how much I saw him in the infirmary." Ryou explained.

"When Ryou was nine and I was ten, there was an assassin threat in the palace. His parents were casualties. He was so torn up, and me being an orphan myself, I decided I would take care of him." Malik finished.

Bakura gave a dry chuckle, "Funny how Fate works. All of us, except for Yami, Seto, and Yuugi, have no family in this world."

"What are you saying Thief?" Seto asked a little annoyed.

"Ah, not again please?" Yuugi pleaded.

"Um Yuugi, if it's not crossing a boundary what about your parents?" Yami asked.

Yuugi took a moment to think, "Well my father died in the last war, and my mother only held on long enough to give birth to, and name me. So I never really knew my parents; it's only been Grandpa and me until Jou, Ryou, and Malik came."

"Aren't you and Ryou the same age though? I mean you guys grew up in the same palace." Bakura noted.

Yuugi and Ryou giggled.

"Well my family didn't get into the palace until I was five actually." the Wiccan explained.

Marik was looking around confused, "Question, we're going west, but we're supposed to go north aren't we?"

"Oh don't worry. By tonight, maybe tomorrow we'll reach another village and head north from there." Jou answered.

Satisfied the group continued their ride with only the sounds of nature to fill the silence.

**Red Moon**

Pegasus and Mako were wandering through a part of the forest looking for something.

"I don't see anything _close_ to what we need." Mako complained.

"Oh shut up will you! We'll find it, be patient. You do know working with you is a pain, right?" Pegasus said.

"Oh, and working with you is a real hoot!" the ranger retaliated.

Instead of answering Pegasus looked to be listening.

"Over here." The sorcerer whispered heading off in a direction.

The two ventured on until they came upon a herd of deer. They found what they were looking for.

**Red Moon**

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder around here?" Marik asked.

"Winter's finally setting in." Yuugi supplied.

Indeed it was. In terms of location concerning Belldayne and Edenveil, Edenveil was more southerly located ergo experienced winter weather at a later time than Belldayne.

Two days had passed since the group left the palace and they were now northbound to the White Wood with no trouble from Pegasus and Mako, thankfully. But that didn't mean they put their guard down.

"How long until it will start snowing?" Yami asked.

"Some time tomorrow. Tonight if we're lucky." Malik answered.

"Village ahead." Jou pointed out.

"Thank Ra. We can rest and resupply." Seto said.

The group got into the village and dismounted their horses, Seto and Jou went to take them to the stables for water and food. Ryou and Bakura went to restock on food and water for them and their friends; Marik and Malik went to find someone with a map so they could see how far they were from the White Wood and find other forms of supplies they could need. This left Yuugi and Yami to themselves for about an hour at most, give or take, and Yami was planning to court the younger prince in a disguised manner though he was nervous.

Extremely nervous.

"Yami, have you ever been outside of Belldayne? I'm curious." Yuugi said.

"Never by myself." He shrugged "I wasn't even allowed to leave the palace to go into the main village without my friends, cousin, and a few guards. If we went to other kingdoms I always had to be at my father's side."

"You were trapped, in a sense?" Yuugi phrased with sympathy.

Yami nodded, "Yes. I got tired of being sheltered, so when Seto said that I could, _should_ come to Edenveil I took the chance."

"But you sneaked out to do it." Yuugi noted in a teasing tone.

"Can you blame me?" the older prince smirked then let out a sigh "I've never felt this relaxed in my life."

"Despite the threat on our lives?" Yuugi asked.

Yami just shrugged, "I just push it to the back of my mind."

'_Actually, compared to how he looked when we started..._' Yuugi saw how much calmer Yami looked compared to when they first met.

Yami looked so tense and on edge that day, guarded when their journey started, and slowly he seemed to relax. Given he still looked guarded, but relaxed nonetheless. Yuugi was sheltered growing up too, just not as strictly; at least he could go outside the palace walls. He wondered though, would he be as on edge if he were that sheltered his whole life?

"Yuugi look at these." Yami said breaking the other prince's thoughts.

The Belldaynian prince was looking over a table that was covered in different pieces of jewelry made of wood, clay, and metal set with different gemstones and intricate sigils carved in. They were strung on thin chains and leather cords of different colors.

"Those are beautiful! I've never seen pieces like these." Yuugi said admiring the set-up..

"They're Belldaynian." Yami said.

"Ah, you've a good eye my lord, to identify these exotic pieces." the vendor said.

"Well, I'm from Belldayne myself." Yami shrugged.

"Yuugi!" they two looked over to see Ryou waving over his friend "Come over here! You must try this treat."

Yuugi gave Yami a quick smile and went to see what Ryou was raving about; Yami was about to follow when the vendor stopped him.

"My lord if I may, your companion was admiring this piece specifically." He said holding up a necklace.

It was crystal quartz set in silver with a red coral flame shape and sugilite*** **that looked like a diamond shape in the center, embedded in the quartz.

"A completion talisman?" Yami asked.

"It is said that if one whose aura matches the protective stone gives such a charm to one whose aura matches the protected stone, their bond can and will transcend time. And it looks to me like your Highness unknowingly shares a bond of divine strength with your companion." The vendor winked with a secretive smile.

Yami stared wide-eyed then looked at the charm then to Yuugi where he and Ryou were enjoying some pastries from the baker, Bakura looking annoyed. The Belldaynian prince's gaze went back to the necklace and made a decision.

"How much?"

Then vendor shook his head, "For you my prince, nothing. Take it and give it to him; it is the will of Exodia." He put the necklace in a small pouch and gave it to Yami.

"Now answer me this then." Yami said taking the pouch with the trinket inside "How did you know who I am?"

The vendor winked again, "What Belldaynian wouldn't know their next king at first sight?"

"Yami! Come here, you must try this!" Yuugi called.

Yami gave a final nod and discretely placed a few coins on the table before walking over to the trio putting the pouch in his pocket, "What are you so excited about?"

"These!" Yuugi held up what looked like a backed ball of dough "The baker said it's called a dumpling. Try it!"

Yami took the dumpling from Yuugi, both their hearts jumping as their fingers brushed against each other, and bit into it then his mouth was assaulted by the flavor of fruit, specifically berries, "Wow!"

"Isn't it fantastic? Bakura likes them too!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Tell no one, or I swear." The thief threatened.

"Not on your life." Yami glared before looking back at Yuugi and Ryou "Wanna bring some with us?"

"Yeah!" the two cheered before running into the bakery.

Yami chuckled at their display as he finished the dumpling he was given; it reminded him of Mokuba when he got chocolate parfaits after dinner. He noticed Bakura was staring after them too, his face hard but his eyes had an affectionate glint in them.

"Is it the Wiccan?" he dared to ask.

Bakura blinked and looked at his friend like he didn't know what Yami was talking about, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"The look in your eye. You never had it before when you looked and anyone. So, is it the Wiccan?" Yami asked.

Bakura looked into the bakery and his sight focused on Ryou. He was actually surprised when it came to the Wiccan, not because they looked alike, but because... Because of something in his eyes, behind those doe-like chocolate brown eyes.

"Tell no one. Especially Ryou."

Yuugi and Ryou came out of the bakery with three baskets of dumplings, Yuugi holding two.

"Thank you!" Ryou said waving behind him.

"Now we can move on." Yuugi smiled.

"Why so much?" Bakura asked as he watched Yami take one of the baskets from the younger prince.

"Because Jou has four stomachs." Yuugi answered gaining laughter from the rest.

"Hey, ready to get going?"

They looked to see Marik and Malik with bags of supplies in hand; Malik looked a little flushed and Marik smirking like he won something.

"Malik are you okay?" Ryou asked concerned as he felt the ranger's forehead.

"Fine. No one mentioned though that Marik was _very suggestive_." Malik said looking at the Wytch out the corner of his eye.

Yami glared at Marik immediately getting Malik's hint, "Dumb ass."

"Oh don't make it such a big deal." Marik scoffed.

"What did he do?" Yuugi asked.

"Just talked, thank Ra. Apparently he likes how mischievous I can be," Malik's face reddened a shade darker "And he likes my figure."

"Marik!" Yami exclaimed as Bakura smacked the Wytch upside his head.

"Ow! Bakura!"

"Shut up! Better me than Seto." The thief said making his friend gulp.

Yami sighed, "Let's just get to the stables. Hopefully Seto and Jou haven't killed each other."

They went to the stable area to find Seto and Jou glaring at each other.

"What was the argument about this time?" Yami asked in a frustrated tone.

"Sir Pompous Priest here thinks I don't know how to handle horses." Jou growled.

"The argument was his fault. I made one little comment and the mutt wouldn't stop barking." Seto said.

Yami handed Yuugi the basket of dumplings he was holding and stepped closer to his cousin and the bodyguard, "Both of you to me."

Confused Seto and Jou got close enough to the Belldaynian prince to allow him to grab the back of their heads and bang them together.

"Ow!"

"What the hell Yami?!" Seto demanded as he and Jou rubbed the sore spots.

"Both of you grow up!" his cousin snapped.

Seto glared, "Are you saying I have the mentality of a child?"

Yami met his glare, "You are a High Priest of Belldayne, and you were trained along side me to rule that kingdom in case something should happen to my father or me, Ra forbid. So yes, you are displaying childish behavior. Both of you! We're going to be together until we return them back to the palace, so learn to at least tolerate each other."

No one said anything as they packed their supplies and mounted their horses again to continue their journey.

**Red Moon**

Mokuba let out a sigh as he left the High Temple. Ever since Seto left with the others he'd been the one to take over his duties, and there was a lot to do. All that, and his uncle on his back about how he apparently encouraged Yami to leave.

"Mokuba."

The young priest looked to see Aknamkanon coming from down the hall.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Any more news from your brother?" the king asked as he reached the teen.

"Not since his first letter."

Aknamkanon shook his head with a sigh, "I just don't know what could have been going through Yami's head. You've had visions, you should have talked him out of it."

Mokuba blinked, "Talked him out of it?"

"Yes! Yami could die out there, but you don't seem to be concerned about that at all!"

Of course the teen understood that the accusation was spoken out of father's concern, but it seemed Aknamkanon forgot one thing. And it made Mokuba finally snap.

"Yami could die? Only _Yami_ could die? I don't know if you remember, but my _brother_ is out there too! With two of their friends! Yami isn't the only one out there risking his life, and now they have others traveling with them too! You're not the only one who'd suffer if someone died! And it's heartless of you to act as such!"

With that Mokuba took off down the hall away from his uncle wanting to be as far from him as possible. He went up to the next floor where his room was, bypassing Noah as he ran.

"Mokuba?" the Arcadian prince called after the retreating figure.

'_What happened?_' he wondered as he ran after him.

Mokuba passed his own room and went to Seto's as that was the only place he found comfort nowadays. He launched himself onto the bed and allowed himself to silently break, not noticing the door close as he had left it open upon his entry.

Any other time Noah would be totally uncomfortable with being Seto's room and would let Mokuba be when he came here. But something was wrong to make his friend and love behave like this.

"Mokie? Mokie, what's wrong?" Noah asked going to sit by him.

Mokuba sat up and wiped the tears from his face and eyes, "My uncle, he's acting like Yami's the only one out there. And he blames me for their leaving; he said I should have stopped them."

"Oh _mry_*****," Noah said using a term of endearment in Belldayne's ancient language that he began learning upon hearing of his engagement "I'm sure he didn't mean any of that. He's just worried and it causes him to be irrational." He pulled the young priest into a comforting hug.

"But it still hurts." Mokuba choked out.

"It won't last. Rest now; you're mentally and emotionally exhausted." Noah urged rubbing his back.

**Red Moon**

It was now late afternoon and the group stopped for a break at the edge of a wood.

"Jou, how far to the next village?" Malik asked.

The dirty blonde snickered, "It's ironic that you're the ranger and you're asking me that."

"I got lazy! I didn't pay attention to the kingdom's layout!" Malik pouted.

Marik smirked and stepped up behind Malik whispering, "I know what to do with that lip."

Malik suppressed the shiver that threatened to run up his spine at the contact of the Wytch's hot breath to the shell of his ear, "Back away or else."

Marik felt something sharp slightly prod that special place between his legs and he looked to see that Malik was holding a dagger there.

"Mother of Ra!" he shrieked jumping back five feet "When the hell did you pull that out?!"

"Malik!" Ryou said in a scolding tone.

Bakura snickered as he came to his friend's side, "And here everyone thought _you_ were the sadistic one."

"Oddly though, I just want him more now!" the Wytch said sending Bakura into a complete laughing fit.

"Ra above! You're a masochist! Oh gods!" the thief gasped out as he held his stomach.

Yuugi had watched the scene in slight amusement from the back of the group. He took off his cloak and threw it over his horse's saddle before creeping away.

Yami looked back to where Yuugi was only to see him gone, '_Huh?_'

He looked around trying to see where the younger prince had gone when he saw him heading into the forest, '_Where's he going?_'

Yuugi found a lake after just a minute of walking; he went over to a small cluster of rocks and sat down, took off his boots then rolled his pants to his knees, and put his feet in the water.

'_Just what the doctor ordered._'

Yuugi had felt like everyone was watching him ever since their journey started. He knew they were only worried and wanted to protect him, and he appreciated it, but it got suffocating and made him feel like a helpless child. The silence was welcome around him, but it seemed too quiet; unnaturally quiet even.

It was a great opportunity though...

"_When I reached out my hand and touched you  
A single high note came into my heart.  
We watched the sky getting darker together  
And the world which continues everyday  
Was calling._"

Yami had followed Yuugi into the forest curious as to why he sneaked away from the others; it wasn't a good idea with Mako and Pegasus just waiting to snatch them both.

"_By falling in love and learning pain  
We become human.  
Beyond the night you cried.  
Resound the cymbals of time._"

He stopped upon hearing singing, the voice instantly enchanting him; the voice was unearthly beautiful. It was... He couldn't compared it to anything, it was just that captivating. Imagine his shock when he discovered the ethereal sound was coming from the Edenveilan prince he knew he was slowly falling for.

"Yuugi where did you learn to sing like that?" Yami asked as he approached him.

The younger prince jumped at the other voice and turned to him, "Yami! You heard me?"

"Yes, and your voice is amazing." Yami said sitting by him.

Yuugi blushed lightly and covered his face with his hands, "I'm not good at all. That's why I sing when I'm alone."

"But why? And why do you believe that? You're gifted."

Yuugi peeked out between his fingers to look at the other prince, "You really think so? You're not just being nice because I'm self conscious?"

"My mother taught me never to lie. I'd disgrace her memory if I told even a white lie." Yami fingered the ring that hung around his neck "She died when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry."

"No Yuugi. If anything, you should be jealous." When the younger prince looked confused Yami explained "I had thirteen years with my mother and my father is waiting for me back home with my younger cousin Mokuba. Seto's here with me. You only have your grandfather; I'd be jealous myself."

Yuugi giggled, "I get what you're saying Yami, and I thank you. But there is more than one kind of family, and my friends are apart of that one." He blushed as he added "You and your friends too."

That was a pleasant surprise, one that warmed Yami's heart and soul, "I feel honored. Thank you Yuugi."

The blush faded and a smile, bright and warm appeared.

"I'm a bit curious about that song. Is it one of Edenveil's Hymns?" Yami asked.

Yuugi shook his head, "I heard it ten years ago during the Equinox Festival. My grandpa took me and my friends into the Central Village then I wandered off at some point. I went half way across from where they were and I met a woman, I think she was a fortune teller because she carried some kind of crystal. I don't know what she looked like since she wore a cloak and kept the hood up, but I knew she was a woman because she was singing that song."

"And it's stuck with you ever since?"

"Strangely enough, yes."

Yami sat there studying Yuugi, particularly his eyes. When he first saw those eyes he felt as if his heart was stolen; he didn't really look _into_ them. Now that he had the opportunity he saw what secretly swam through those beautiful, soulful orbs. So many questions and a deep longing stood out so greatly it was heart wrenching to the Belldaynian prince. He wanted to take Yuugi into his arms again, not to protect him but to comfort him. He wanted to learn what Yuugi wanted and give it to him, wanted to answer as many of is questions as he could. He practically wanted to become Yuugi's completely devoted slave, and he wouldn't have cared!

As much as Yami wanted to confess all to the younger prince, those were desires better left kept to himself.

Yuugi suddenly gasped and pulled one foot from the water.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah. Something just brushed against my foot and surprised me. Probably a fish." Yuugi said putting his foot back into the water.

Yami looked out over the water and immediately noticed a shadow moving about under the surface, but it seemed strange...

"I don't think that was a fish in the lake."

"Why do you say that?" Yuugi asked confused.

Suddenly the shadow surfaced revealing itself to be Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

"Oh no!" Yuugi exclaimed as Yami shot to his feet and pulled him back.

"Mako you coward!" Yami roared standing in front of Yuugi.

The creature moved quickly and grabbed both of them before they could react dragging them into the water and towards the middle of the lake where it was deepest.

Yami managed to free himself from Serpent Warriors grasp before they got too far in and quickly grabbed Yuugi's hand before he was dragged too far down, trying to pull him away. But the grasp was too strong on his other arm, enough to cause him pain, so Yami pulled out a dagger he had hidden in his boot and moved to stab Serpent Warrior's arm making it let go and allowing their escape. They quickly swam up to the surface as fast as they could, still holding each other's hands with what little air supply they managed to get before being pulling to the water in their lungs running out, but upon reaching it they found they couldn't get out. The water had completely frozen over above them!

* * *

**Oh my Ra! The dreaded cliffhanger!**

**Yami: Did you have to make my dad an ass?**

**I claim creative license. Now for explanations.**

***To see what this symbol looks like, go to DeviantArt and look for Fatal Summon Runes by Xx62Alim26xX. It'll be the Dark Bringer emblem.  
*For this bit I looked at pics of stones and this one looked closer to Yuugi's eyes without needing to be a precious gem.  
*Ancient Egyptian for beloved.**

**And of course the song insert was "Red Moon" by Kalafina, translated.**

**Bakura: Ha ha. A song called "Red Moon" in a story called ****Red Moon****.**

**Shut up!**

**Ryou: Review please while I keep Saki from killing my Yami.**


	5. Emotions Flow

**Chapter five is here. *pouting***

**Marik: What's her problem?**

**Yami: Nicktoons "committed a sin" against her and, apparently, us.**

**They bumped off Yu-Gi-Oh! from the schedule in favor of Legend of Korra! And during the good season before "Waking the Dragons" too!**

**Bakura: Is that all?**

**Ahh! You Ra damned jerk!**

**Seto: Bakura think about something here. Saki likes Tabloid and Stepshipping. "Enter the Shadow Realm" focused on those, and they took it off for Legend of Korra.**

**Bakura: Oh, so he's overreacting 'cause the show was postponed.**

**...Someone do the disclaimer while I murder the thief.**

**Mokuba: I will! Animesaki doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Snow White & the Huntsman, or The Brothers Grimm. She also doesn't own the Al Bhed language, see the end note and that will be explained.**

**Malik: *reading what I hand wrote* I think this development was too soon.**

* * *

_littlerostte: I hope you don't hurt yourself again in future chapters, or I'll feel guilty._

_Datasoralove: I'm so sorry, I'm not trying to kill off our favorite characters. Bakura and Marik made me do it! (Bakura & Marik: Hey!) I hope this makes up for it and you forgive me. *bows*_

_Ryou Bakura13: If that's only a bit of what you can do, I'd hate to see the rest. But yes, Yuugi's Puppy Pout is a deadly weapon. A friend of mine said if we put him in a a group of Uke's with deadly Puppy Pouts like his and they use it at the same time, that will be the end of the world. Also, you are forgiven. Life does that._

_Wereteen25: Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it._

_robomonkey: Yes the dreaded cliff-hanger. But, you saw what I told Darasoralove. Ahh! *ducks a flying dagger and glares at Marik and Bakura* Hey!_

* * *

_"Oh no!"_

"Yuugi?" Ryou looked towards the forest where he heard the shout.

"Ry, you okay?" Malik asked.

Marik froze as a chill shot up his spine, "Dark Magik!"

_"Mako you coward!"_

"That was Yami." Seto noted.

"Yami and Yuugi are in the forest with a ranger who works for an insane queen!" Bakura said.

Nothing else needing to be said they took off into the forest immediately and quickly found the lake the two princes were sitting by.

One problem...

"Where are they?"

Hidden behind trees across the water Mako and Pegasus watched with smirks of triumph on their faces.

"Get started on the portal." Mako said.

"Gladly." The sorcerer complied.

Marik used a charm to locate Yami's aura; it often helped when they were still into Hide N' Seek. He used a raven's feather for an indicator; as soon as the charm was cast the feather flitted off only to stop directly over the middle of the water.

"No!" Seto exclaimed trying to run out onto the lake.

"Seto wait!" Marik grabbed him by the waist.

"What do you mean wait?! Yuugi and Yami are in there!" Malik practically screeched.

"Malik the lake's frozen, and the ice is enchanted." Ryou said his voice trembling.

To prove so Bakura picked up a fallen leaf and touched it to the ice; it froze in the thief's grasp then shattered.

"Flame Swordsman's Salamandra should help then, right?" Jou asked panicked.

"No. We need a pure spell." Marik answered.

"Then why haven't you cast one already?!" Seto demanded grabbing the Wytch by his shirt "They could be dead by now!"

A silvery-white light surrounded Seto's body and the rest could feel a power spike coming from him.

Mako and Pegasus could feel it too.

"Blue Eyes. he's summoning Blue Eyes again!" the ranger exclaimed.

"Almost got them. Just one more minute." Pegasus pleaded.

At that second the mighty roar of a dragon shook the ground and they saw Blue Eyes White Dragon hovering over the lake.

"I don't think we have that time."

**Red Moon**

Yami couldn't believe it; the surface had totally frozen over and it kept him, and Yuugi from getting out.

While Yuugi hung on to Yami's waist Yami tried to use his dagger to cut through the ice. But every cut he managed just froze over again!

_'I have to get us out!'_ Yami looked down at Yuugi seeing his lips and face turning blue _'If the lack of air doesn't kill us, the dropping temperature will! And I don't know how long Yuugi will last!'_

Yuugi suddenly pulled on Yami's shirt forcing him to sink a bit; when he looked down he saw the cause for panic: a vortex had appeared out of nowhere!

_'What the hell?! Where in Ra's name did that come from?!'_

Yami stabbed his dagger into the ice above at an angle when he felt himself beginning to be pulled in and Yuugi clung to him tighter.

Yuugi pulled himself up so he could wrap his arms around Yami's neck but as he moved his grip slackened, likely due to his fingers numbing from the cold water and lack of air. His reflexes took hold when he felt himself being pulled away from the older prince and grabbed for Yami's shirt collar but instead took hold of the chain his mother's ring hung on; it broke from around his neck. The loss of anchor caused Yuugi to be pulled down, the force of the vortex having grown stronger, but luckily Yami grabbed him around his waist before he could be lost. They hung onto each other as their lives depended on it, and Yami held his dagger with only one hand which was proving to be difficult due to the numbing cold of the water. The only reason his dagger didn't pull from the ice was because the ice froze around the blade.

Just when it all looked hopeless for them, just as their lungs were about to give out and Yami's grip was about to be lost on their only anchor, salvation was delivered!

In the form white lightening that was too close for comfort.

But hey, the vortex below them was gone and the ice was breaking without refreezing! Yami urged Yuugi to the surface while he tried to pull his dagger from the ice he had stabbed into. He would've left it if it were another dagger, but it was from Timaeus. He wouldn't let it go. Once he got it free he went to the surface himself and gulped in breath upon breath of fresh air just as Yuugi was doing.

"Yami! It was... Blue Eyes!" Yuugi gasped out looking up.

Yami looked up and saw the god in a rage, its White Lightening destroying the ice on the lake. He looked to the shore they were dragged from and saw their friends; Seto was glowing.

"Yuugi! Start swimming for the shore!"

Back with the others Ryou was the first to see the two princes finally surface.

"They're okay! They're okay!" he cried out happily, even going as far as to hug Bakura in relief.

"Seto call off Blue Eyes! They might get hurt!" Marik told the priest.

As Yami and Yuugi began swimming for the shore one of Blue Eyes' attacks almost hit them.

When Blue Eyes began launching its White Lightening it was only focused on the ice, but it was enough to break Pegasus' concentration on his spells. Mako had commented about not having the time for the spell when the dragonic god appeared, yet the sorcerer tried still.

"We gotta go. The dragon could direct its attack at the forest next, and I don't want to be around when that happens." The ranger said.

"And go where?" Pegasus demanded "We can't go back to-!"

"I know! We don't have to, but we'd better get the hell out of here!" Mako said starting to run.

It wasn't a second later that Pegasus followed him.

"Seto stop it! You could kill them!" Bakura yelled.

Marik was kneeling in front of the priest and noticed that his eyes were completely blue, no white or pupil.

"He's completely lost." He said.

"Lost? What does that mean?" Malik asked.

"Seto's not used to summoning, and he lost control of his emotions unlike the first time."The Wytch explained.

"Then please say you know how to snap him out of it!" Bakura snapped wincing as Yuugi and Yami were almost hit again.

Out of nowhere Jou shoved Marik aside and settled in front of Seto. Marik was about to zap the dirty blonde with a spell until he noticed that his eyes were like Seto's accept they were completely red, and a black aura had surrounded him.

"Jou?" Ryou quipped.

As if his name were a trigger the aura erupted and Red Eyes appeared then went at Blue Eyes. Red Eyes' presence calmed Blue Eyes and stopped the White Lightening barrage allowing the princes to finally reach the shore.

"Yuugi! Yami! Thank Ra you're both alright." Ryou said as he and Malik pulled them out of the water.

"You two alright?" Bakura asked.

"Just frozen." Yuugi answered shivering.

"What's with Seto and Jou?" Yami asked gesturing to said persons.

Seto and Jou's eyes went back to normal, the dragons disappeared, and they nearly fell over.

"Ugh... What happened?" Seto asked shaking his head to get rid of his dizziness.

"Tell me too. I blanked out." Jou said raising a hand.

"I'd like to know too. Seto almost killed us out there." Yami added.

"I did what?!" Seto flipped.

"Hey, can we talk about this later? It's really cold." Yuugi pleaded.

The others nodded in agreement and went back to their resting spot. Yuugi and Yami went to get a dry set of clothes, Seto and Jou going with them as they changed behind _separate_ trees. Yuugi changed into an amethyst long-sleeved shirt with black pants and a unique piece of clothing that was similar to that of a skirt that would fall to mid-calf, black. He pulled it over his head down to his waist holding the sash that would hold it on so he could check that the slit, which was purposely made for style, was over the front of his right leg then tied it off. Yami had changed into a pair of black leather pants with a black long-sleeved shirt; over that he put on a lake-red sleeveless coat with a Mandarin collar that went to his knees and was held closed by a black belt.

After he finished dressing Yami noticed he was missing something important, his mother's ring.

"Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I think I lost my mother's ring in the lake." Yami answered as he came from behind the tree.

At the same time Yuugi had come out, "Oh Yami!" he walked up to the older prince "I'm sorry, I broke your necklace trying to hold onto you in the lake."

Yami's eyes slightly widened before he gave a soft smile, "It's alright. You needed to hang on or you would've been lost."

"Yes, well," Yuugi held out his hand "I figured that this is the least I could do to say thank you for saving me."

Yami reached out and Yuugi dropped what he held in the other's hand. It was the ring!

"Yuugi! H-how did you...?"

The younger prince smiled, "I managed to hold onto it when the chain broke."

Yami smiled and his eyes glazed, "Thank you. This means so much to me."

Yuugi smiled back and nodded before making his way back to the others.

"You look relieved." Seto commented.

"I'm beyond relieved. Though I'll need a new chain once we get to the next town." Yami replided.

"Hey Seto! Yami! Let's go! We're heading out!" Bakura called.

**Red Moon**

"Humph! Fools." Téa sniffed after seeing Mako and Pegasus run from Blue Eyes.

Witch rolled her eyes having already known that the plan would fail. When she told them to separate Yuugi and Yami she didn't mean drown them.

"At least they know not to come back yet." She inputted.

"One more chance. If they fail then we resort to our most effective method."

**Red Moon**

Just after the sun set the Edenveilans and Belldaynians reached the next town, and were greeted by a woman in ankle-length white dress and an indigo shawl covering her hair and the lower half of her face showing her blue eyes. With her was a girl Yuugi's age; she was tanned like Malik and Marik, had brown hair hair and green eyes, and wore a dress that was light blue at the bodice with a pink skirt and sleeves.

"Welcome to out village Prince Yuugi." The woman said bowing with the brunette.

"You knew we were coming?" Yuugi asked dismounting his ride.

"My mother's great with divination." The girl said with a smile.

The rest dismounted their horses just as a man with brown hair and dark eyes came out of the nearby Inn. He wore black pants and boots, a light blue shirt, and a midnight purple cloak.

"Allow me to put your horses in the stables while my wife gives you rooms in our family's Inn."

The eight followed the girl and her mother inside while the man took the horses to be sheltered for the night.

"There are only four rooms available, so you'll all have to double up. I'm sorry." The woman said showing them the rooms.

"Fine with us. Thank you." Ryou smiled.

The woman's daughter came up the stairs, "_Sudran, _**(1.1)**I brought the keys!"

"Thank you, Mana."

Mana smiled and handed the keys to Yami before following her mother back down stairs with the promise of a good dinner in the air. Yami gave a key to Jou, Malik, and Bakura then went into a room with Seto; Jou and Yuugi were sharing a room just as Bakura and Marik, and Malik and Ryou were.

"Hey I'm gonna... check out the town. Won't be long." Marik said going down stairs.

Bakura shrugged and went into the room. Ryou and Malik looked at each other and shrugged.

"Night everyone." Malik bid as he went inside.

"Get some rest Yuugi. You've had a long day." Ryou added following the ranger into their room.

"Mal better not fall asleep before he eats again. Besides it smells good down stairs." Jou said going into the room.

Yuugi gave a small giggle while Seto rolled his eyes as he went into the room he was sharing with his cousin.

"Well, thank you Yami. For saving me today." Yuugi said smiling at the older prince.

"You've thanked me already, but you're welcome." Yami took Yuugi's hand and kissed his knuckles before turning to go into his room "Good night Yuugi."

Yuugi's face flushed and he looked down at his hand not believing that Yami had kissed it then he noticed he was holding something. It was a pouch; he opened it and pulled out... the Belldaynian talisman he was admiring. Seeing that he was given this warmed his soul and made him smile; the man he knew was off limits to him yet he knew he was falling for gave him a gift _and_ kissed his hand. He put the pendant on and tucked it under his shirt before he went into his room; he didn't need Jou questioning him.

**Red Moon**

Marik made his way to the kitchen of the Inn looking for the woman who met them.

_'Her eyes. I know those eyes. And what Mana called her...'_ he found the door leading to the kitchen but hesitated.

Two years before he arrived in Belldayne Marik had a real family, a mother and father, and an older sister. That was fifteen years ago, and he saw them die before his eyes when he was only eight years old.

_**"Cecdan! Cecdan**_**_ hu!_(1.2)****"**

_**"Marik, nih! Nih**_**_ haf!_(1.3)****"**

The screaming of his clan and the sick laughter of the bandits who slaughtered all but him. Those memories and all he witnessed so young were the reasons why people believed him to be insane, and why he tended to be sadistic; it was how he coped.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories Marik pushed the door open and went in. He immediately saw the woman putting chopped vegetables in a pot that was on simmer.

"Isis."

She froze as she was stirring then turned to face him, _"Rammn, Pnudran._**(1.4)**_"_ She pulled the shawl she wore down to completely show her face "It's been a long time."

"Oh my Ra..."

The shock that overtook the Wytch was like a merciless tidal wave. He felt as if he were submerged in that lake they had to pull Yami and Yuugi out of with no way out and only sinking deeper. He couldn't move, couldn't breath; his mind and body were numb while his heart pounded and his chest heaved for air. His sister was alive and he didn't know whether to curse her or hug her.

"How... How are you alive?" he gasped out.

Isis pulled her shawl down completely to rest on her shoulders showing her black hair and she sighed, "Even I cannot say, but I thank Ra and Lord Exodia."

"You could have come looking for me. I spent four years living as a street rat until the prince of Belldayne convinced his father to let me live in the palace." Marik said trying to keep himself from bursting into tears or yelling at the top of his lungs, he didn't know which he wanted to do more.

His sister's eyes glazed over heavily with tears, "I thought you had been taken by those... those... those savages and killed." She took a shaky breath as tears began to fall "This morning I saw this very moment and I couldn't contain my joy. But still I was afraid of how you would take this shock."

Marik nodded, "Yes, I am very conflicted."

"I can tell." Isis nodded "And, the other three you came with. They came with you from Belldayne?"

"My best friend Bakura, the High Priest Seto, and his cousin Prince Yami."

A sad smile formed on Isis' lips, "I see. Then I must thank him, for what he's done for you."

Marik stepped forward, finally deciding how to react, and took his sister's hands, "_Cecdan, _I'm very happy you're alright."

He brought her into a hug and Isis let her tears fall on his shoulder as she returned the long missed embrace.

"I am too _Pnudran._"

"Isis?"

Both looked up but didn't pull away, and saw the man who put the horses away.

"Mahado." Isis smiled and wiped her tears with one hand while her other arm stayed around Marik's waist "This is my younger brother, Marik."

Mahado, as he was now known, smiled and held out a hand, "Glad to meet you Marik. Perhaps now my _feva_**(1.5) **will smile like I know she can."

"Yes, you said my sister was your wife when we first met outside." Marik said slowly as he shook Mahado's hand "And Mana's your daughter?"

"We adopted her eight years ago."

The second wave of shock ebbed and Marik smiled, _"E ys kmyt oui yna rybbo Cecdan."_**(1.6)**

**Red Moon**

Seto and Yami were in their beds, everyone having already eaten a while ago; Yami was asleep and Seto lay awake troubled.

He just couldn't believe he came so close to losing his cousin, not to mention the prince they were supposed to protect!

_'Gods. I guess I _am_ a failure. How could I turn my back like that? And then nearly kill them... Maybe I'm not meant to invoke Blue Eyes.'_

Head full and chest heavy Seto got out of bed and donned his Priest robe then left the room feeling he needed fresh air. He left the Inn and headed to the forest edge; with a heavy sigh he sat at the base of a tree.

"Master Exodia, please tell me if I was in over my head bringing Yami to Edenveil? Or is this all part of a major plan you have?" he asked looking to the stars "My confidence has weakened and I feel lost."

"For some reason that worries me."

The unexpected second voice startled Seto and he looked to see Jou standing in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Seto asked indifferently.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jou said crossing his arms over his chest.

Icy blue eyes critically looked at the dirty blonde before Seto nodded, "Touché. I couldn't sleep."

Jou's stance became relaxed, "Today got to you? Can't say I blame you."

"Don't waste your time trying to read me Mutt. You don't know me." Seto sneered.

The dirty blonde just shrugged and decided to ignore the dog comment, "True, but I know you were worried about your cousin, and enough to invoke Blue Eyes White Dragon. Which brings me to my reason for being up."

Seto raised and eyebrow figuring where this conversation was going, "Why is it that if I invoke Blue Eyes, or you invoke Red Eyes, the other shows itself?"

"It bothers you too?" Jou asked sitting by the priest.

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I think it has to do with my little brother's favorite legend of the gods. You know it, right?"

Jou nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I don't actually. I spent a lot of my time getting stronger so I could protect my friends."

Seto chuckled in slight amusement, "That's a shame; they're worth reading. Mokuba's favorite is, has been, and always will be the one about the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes Black Dragon. I've read it to him so many times I've memorized it word for word."

The dirty blonde bit the corner of his lip, "Um... Could you... tell it to me maybe? I'm curious."

Seto shrugged. Any other time he'd probably scoff and get into an argument, but he didn't feel up to it right now.

"Long ago when the world was still new and Lord Exodia still walked among men, before Belldayne had its name, and gods who were Underlings to the Master were no more than guides for humanity, there was a woman who was an outcast among her clan. She was beautiful with skin and hair that shamed snow, and eyes of unrivaled blue, but all her people saw was a demon instead of a woman filled by sorrow. Her name was Kisara, and since the day of her birth she had a kind soul that was shunned merely because of what eyes saw on the outside instead of learning what was in her heart. Yet Kisara remained pure; every day she tried for acceptance even though her efforts were met with harsh words of denial, and every night she wished for one act of kindness shown to her, and no more. One day Lord Exodia passed through her homeland and saw her alone; he could see all she desired at a glance. He told her she had to leave all she knew to find her happiness that was too long overdue.

"Kisara debated with herself for three days and three nights trying to decide if she should set out into the world to find what Exodia himself said she deserved. It was the third night when she decided after dreaming of a land where Lord Ra burned so hot he dried the earth until it cracked below your feet. Before dawn her back was to the village she could never call home and not once did she spare it a glance over her shoulder. Her journey took an entire season until she reached what is known today as Eranbane where the Onyx Shrine stands. She traveled for one more week with the wind at her back before she met a man with hair blacker than the deepest darkness and eyes of blood. His name was Ruby, given for the color of his eyes, and like Kisara he was an outcast among his clan.

"He too was seen as a demon because the black of his hair and red of his eyes spelled death among the people he lived among. The moment their eyes met they knew. Before Kisara came to his homeland Lord Exodia visited Ruby and told him his happiness would soon come, and then he met Kisara. In each other they found an end to the pain, appreciation for their existence, and best of all love for each other. Sadly though, it wasn't to last. They had only a year together before the people gathered against them claiming that they were demons come to destroy their livelihood, both of their lives tormentors. Kisara and Ruby were separated to be murdered in the lands of their births.

"However upon their deaths the spirits of dragons were released; Blue Eyes White Dragon from Kisara and Red Eyes Black Dragon from Ruby. Lord Exodia told the people that in order to repent for destroying vessels of Light and Darkness, temples had to be built in honor of the spirits they wronged. So the temple for Blue Eyes is part of today's Belldaynian palace, and of course the Onyx Shrine in Eranbane."

"Wow. I didn't know the story behind Red Eyes was so tragic. How could your brother love it so much?" Jou asked after hearing the story.

Seto lifted the locket that rested against his chest and opened it, an image of Mokuba projecting from a flash of light.

"I think it's the message he picked up from it. That everyone who deserves it, had someone meant for them. Even for someone as stone-cold hearted as me he would say."

Jou studied Mokuba's image, the wide eyes shining with so much affection probably for Seto, it made his heart wrench.

"Your brother's beautiful, but he's wrong about one thing."

"What?" Seto asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're not stone-cold hearted. Guarded maybe, but not stone-cold hearted. You came on this trip to help your cousin, right? And you're doing what you can to protect Yuugi. And someone who is stone-cold hearted would't have gotten as emotional as you did at the lake." The dirty blonde explained.

Well actually Mokuba never said he was stone-cold hearted, but it made Seto think. Guarded vs stone-cold hearted; many had been the ones to refer to him as the former because that was how he came off among people aside from his family and friends. Especially to the many nobles and royals who flirted with him but he always ignored. But Jou called his stoic front "guarded"... That actually made him feel better.

"So your little brother, how old is he? Anyone catch his interest yet?" Jou asked.

Seto raised and eyebrow, "And you want to know why?"

Jou shrugged, "Hey, Yami said we should at least tolerate each other. Best way is to get some form of understanding."

The priest let out a huff as he remembered his cousin's words, "I hate when Yami gets like that. Well Mokuba's sixteen, and engaged to the Prince of Entstehung**(2)** Noah Arcadia."

Jou whistled, "Lucky boy him. How'd he catch a prince's eye?"

"Being friends since childhood helps." Seto shrugged "So what about you?"

"Me?" the dirty blonde blinked "Well... Seto do you remember when I told you, you were better at something than me?"

The brunette nodded ignoring the use of his real name and the warm feeling it brought.

"You did the one thing I couldn't do. I couldn't protect my little sister."

He saw it, the tears that formed in the corner of Jou's eyes. No matter how much he wanted to question it he could see it was a painful subject; it reminded him of how Yami was so closed off after his mother died. So he did the only thing he could do, he placed a hand on Jou's shoulder and squeezed in a comforting manner.

It was shocking to the dirty blonde, especially because guarded people didn't make physical contact based on what he knew. Personal experience included. But he accepted it, even though it scared him that the comfort he felt was stronger that he thought it should be.

"Do you hear that?" Seto suddenly asked.

"What?" Jou inquired.

They both listened into what seemed to be silent night air, but seemed was the key word. In the distance they heard what sounded like horse hooves with the undertone of war cries.

"What is it?" Jou murmured.

Seto stood up and looked down the road with squinting eyes seeing a growing ominous glow, "I think we need to leave this village."

Jou stood up following the priest's line of sight and saw it, "Just what we need in this, bandits. Probably the band from the Desert-lands."

They turned back and ran for the Inn immediately finding Mahado.

"Is something wrong? You both look troubled." He noted.

"Bandits from the Desert-lands, headed this way." Jou answered.

Mahado's face hardened upon hearing that, "Wake everyone inside while I wake the village."

Seto and Jou immediately went upstairs going to their rooms first waking Yuugi and Yami just as the bell was being rung frantically outside.

"What in Ra's name is going on?!" Malik demanded as he and Ryou came out of their room.

"Bandits; we need to go. Wake the rest of the inn and get your things." Seto answered.

And the scramble began. Cloaks were thrown on and bags were grabbed then frantic knocking on doors to alert the other guests. Outside the Inn the sinister laughter of the bandits filled the air along with the screams of women and children, and fire engulfed building after building as the air filled with smoke.

"Marik! What's happening?" Isis asked upon seeing her brother.

"Bandits. Mahado's outside evacuating the village, and I suggest you grab Mana and do the same."

Isis' eyes flashed with more worry than they already held, "But I can't find Mana. She's not in her room!"

"What?!"

A female scream pierced the air followed by a shout of, "Mana!"

Marik and Isis ran outside seeing women, young and old being snatched up, Mana was one of them.

"Mahado!" Isis cried out running to her husband who was on the ground injured.

"Isis wait!" Marik called when he was a bandit heading for her.

"Marik duck!"

The Wytch turned to see Malik with his bow drawn and dropped to the ground just as the arrow was released striking the bandit right between the shoulders.

"Kuriboh, use Multiply!" Yuugi said summoning his favored creature.

For each bandit a Kuriboh appeared and exploded spooking the horses causing the bandits to fall to the ground and release their prisoners. Mana was quick to get back to her feet and run to her parents.

"Marik! Malik! Come on!" Yuugi called to his friends.

Malik ran to the prince but Marik went to his sister and her family, "I'm going to send you all somewhere safe."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Mahado asked.

"I'm still needed here." Marik answered.

He started chanting a spell and the family glowed, "Belldayne Temple!" and they disappeared on the spot.

"Marik! You damn psycho Wytch, come on!" Bakura called.

Marik ran and jumped on his horse. The group took off along with the rest of the escaping villagers leaving the destructive fire and bandits behind. While the others scattered to find shelter in other villages the Belldaynians and Edenveilans kept to their set rout. They may have been running for their lives but they were still heading for the White Wood for Yuugi's safety. When they finally stopped it was over an hour later; they set up a camp with Malik building a fire and Ryou casting a protective barrier charm as everyone settled down.

"Alright Marik, talk. What was with you and that Inn family?" Bakura demanded.

The Wytch sighed and rubbed his forehead, "The woman, she's... She's Isis. She's my sister."

Bakura, Yami, and Seto, being the only ones to understand, stared wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

"You told me she was dead." Bakura said slowly.

Marik nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's what I thought too. Until I saw her and talked to her. I still can't believe she's really alive."

* * *

**Phew! That's another one done.**

**Malik: Again, that development seemed too soon.**

**Let the readers decided. Now, you all are probably like, "What in Ra's name was this girl doing with the words that made no sense?" That was the Al Bhed language Mokuba mentioned in the beginning note above that Square Enix developed for their games Final Fantasy X and X-2.**

**1.1: Mother  
1.2: Sister! Sister no!  
1.3: Marik run! Run now!  
1.4: Hello Brother  
1.5: Wife  
1.6: I am glad you are happy Sister.  
2: One of the German nouns for Genesis**

**So please tell me what you guys think. How was the legend insert? What flaws do I have? You know the drill. Please leave it in a review.**

**Yuugi: And chapter six is now in-progress. Help her get inspired to finish hand writing it please. *Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom***


End file.
